Not From Shadow Memories
by Princess JOYELF137
Summary: "Dia mengingatkanku pada Minnie..." Orientasiku berubah? Oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun.. "Jangan jadikan Sungmin sebagai pelampiasan masa lalumu Kyu.." Tidak, Kyuhyun tak tahu pastinya, namun ia yakin mencintai namja itu tanpa bayang- bayang masa lalunya. "Ayo kita bermain tuan Cho.." Oh shit! "Kau menggodaku Lee Sungmin!" / GS to YAOI(?)/ FF COLLAB / DLDR / NO SIDERS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**KyuMin**

**Slight! WonMin**

**And Other…**

**.**

**Author : Princess JOYELF137 and L137A**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**.**

**Summary : "Dia mengingatkanku pada Minnie..." Orientasiku berubah? Oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun.. "Jangan jadikan Sungmin sebagai pelampiasan masa lalumu Kyu.." Tidak, Kyuhyun tak tahu pastinya, namun ia yakin mencintai namja itu tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalunya. "Ayo kita bermain tuan Cho.." Oh shit! "Kau menggodaku Lee Sungmin!"**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : L137A bilang, Lee Sungmin adalah miliknya. Tapi, Princess JOYELF137 tetap yakin kalau Lee Sungmin adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun. Begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka berdua saling memiliki. Namun, FF ini milik kita berdua (Princess JOYELF137 and L137A)!**

**WARNING!**

**Untuk 3 Chapter awal FF ini GS. Dan jika tidak ada halangan, di Chapter 4 akan berubah menjadi YAOI.. Bagi yang tidak suka GS, kami mohon maaf..**

**.**

**WARNING AGAIN!**

**HARD NC..!**

**Yang gak suka, skip aja.. **

**Bagi yang masih di bawah umur, jangan maksa kalo gak kuat(?)**

**.**

**No Bash! No Flame! No Plagiat!**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**Ctak... Ctak... Ctak...**

Bunyi tak sabaran dari sebuah benda canggih yang di namakan PSP menemani suasana hening di salah satu pojok taman kampus terbesar yang berada di tengah-tengah kota Seoul.

Namja tinggi yang memiliki ketampanan luar biasa itu, sejak beberapa jam yang lalu asik menghajar musuh yang berada di hadapannya. Dengan konsetrasi tinggi, kedua ibu jari tangannya sangat lincah menekan seluruh tombol yang berada di permukaan benda canggih dalam genggamannya.

"Ngghh..."

Indra pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu. Fokusnya teralihkan. Senyum terkembang dari bibir tebalnya kala sosok cantik yang sejak tadi berada dalam pelukannya menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu? Emm?"

Tak ada respon. Hanya dengkuran halus yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi bibir tebal nan sexynya, ia meletakan benda canggih kesayangannya. Jemarinya kini beralih menyibak helaian halus yang menutupi paras cantik dalam dekapannya. Sangat cantik. Mata yang tertutup rapat tak pernah sedikitpun mengurangi kecantikannya.

"Mianhae..." bisiknya.

**Chup..**

Satu kecupan sayang ia daratkan di kening cantik tersebut.

"Cha.. Sekarang aku tak akan mengganggu tidurmu."

Ia beralih menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu pohon di belakangnya. Mencari posisi terbaik agar seseorang yang terlelap dalam pelukannya merasa nyaman.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Ternyata kalian di si-"

"Aiisshh.. Sssttttt..."

"Aah.. Minnie tidur? Mianhae.."

Kyuhyun membuka mulut tanpa suara, mengisyaratkan kata _gwenchana_ dari bibirnya pada sang sahabat yang disambut dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyum penuh penyesalan.

"Hyung, yang lain belum datang?"

Namja tampan bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu bertanya dengan sedikit berbisik tanpa merubah posisi duduknya, takut mengganggu sosok cantik dalam dekapannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku datang seorang diri. Mereka masih ada kelas." jawab namja yang memiliki bentuk kepala lebih besar dari orang kebanyakan tak kalah pelannya. Ia kini mendudukkan diri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Minnie kalau tidur benar-benar tidak terganggu." lanjutnya.

"Seperti putri tidur yang sangat cantik bukan?" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Tck..." namja itu berdecih malas.

"Wae?"

"Anioooo…"

Begitulah mereka. Kyuhyun dan juga si kepala besar Yesung. Kalau sudah bertemu pasti selalu berisik memperdebatkan suatu hal yang sesungguhnya tidak penting untuk di debatkan. Mereka berdua tak akan pernah berhenti kecuali ada seseorang yang menghentikan aksi gila keduanya.

"Ngghhh..."

Dan sepertinya, sang putri tidur yang merasa terusik berhasil menghentikan debat tak berguna mereka. Lihat saja, kini kedua telapak tangan mereka membekap mulut masing-masing berharap sang putri dapat kembali nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Kalian berisik!"

Tak berhasil. Yeoja cantik yang mempunyai kadar manis di atas rata-rata itu perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya. Kemudian duduk tegak di hadapan keduanya. Dan jangan lupakan, bibir tipis yang mempunyai bentuk M unik itu mengerucut imut. Merasa kesal sekaligus lucu karena tingkah kekasih beserta sahabat yang telah mengganggu tidurnya itu.

"Mianhae chagii.. Ini semua salahnya si kepala besar itu" dengan sayang, Kyuhyun merapikan rambut panjang halus milik sang kekasih.

"Ya! Kenapa aku? Eoh? Minnie, Kyuhyun yang-"

"Haiiiisshhh... Sudah lah. Kalian berdua yang salah!"

Lee Shengmin, yeoja cantik yang lebih akrab di panggil Minnie itu menatap kedua namja di hadapannya dengan malas. Mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil pikirnya.

Merasa enggan melihat keduanya yang akan kembali beraksi, Shengmin memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu namja tampan di sampingnya. kembali bermanja pada sang kekasih.

Yesung yang semula berniat kembali menabuh perang, memutuskan untuk mengunci rapat mulutnya. Menikmati- ah tidak, lebih tepatnya melihat iri pasangan sempurna di samping kanannya.

'Dua sejoli yang sangat sempurna. Sang namja sangat tampan, sedangkan yeoja di sampingnya sangat cantik' bisik hati kecil Yesung. Walau tetap saja egonya tak menerima kalau harus mengakui magnae mereka -Cho Kyuhyun- lebih tampan darinya.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengamati kekasih yang baru bangun dari tidurnya dengan seksama. Paras cantik dan keindahan hatinya sungguh membuat Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan gadis keturunan China itu.

Banyak yang iri dengan hubungan mereka, tentu saja. Oh ayolah siapa yang bisa menolak paras tampan Cho Kyuhyun lengkap dengan kejeniusannya. Sementara Lee Shengmin, yeoja yang tak kalah pesona dengan keanggunan dan kelembutan hatinya.

Hubungan mereka berjalan cukup lama, empat tahun sudah. Sejak awal berada dalam kelompok yang sama saat orientasi mahasiswa, tumbuhlah benih asmara diantara keduanya. Hingga sampai saat ini, benar-benar tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada Kyuhyun, disitu pasti ada Shengmin.

Mereka berjanji, akan selalu bersama sampai ajal memisahkan. Berjanji tak kan pernah ada penghianatan yang menyakitkan. Setidaknya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun percaya.

Tapi sepertinya, entahlah.. Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasa. Mungkin hanya firasatnya semata. Benar, firasat buruk saat sang kekasih perlahan mulai menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Wae Kyu?" suara lembut Shengmin tertangkap indera pendengaran Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu pun menoleh dan mengerjab melihat raut penuh tanya kekasihnya. Seulas senyum dilukiskan oleh Kyuhyun sambil merapikan poni sang kekasih yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aniyo chagiya..." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau melamun tadiii…" sunggutnya lalu memajukan bibir kedepan. Menggemaskan, sangat. Jika saja mereka tak di tempat umum atau tak ada Yesung disana, bisa dipastikan bibir Kyuhyun akan singgah kilat di bibir menggoda milik Shengmin.

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar, ia semakin merapatkan jarak dengan memeluk pinggang Shengmin dari samping. Membuat yeoja cantik itu kembali menyandar dengan nyaman di bahunya. "Gwenchana chagii.." ucapnya.

.

.

**TAP… TAP… TAP…**

"Minnie, Kyuhyun, Yesung hyung!" teriak seorang namja tinggi yang tengah berlari menuju arah mereka berkumpul.

"Hoshh hosshh, mianhae.. Kalian pasti sudah lama menungguku.."

"Gwenchana Siwon-ah. Ini minumlah dulu.." dengan cekatan yeoja satu-satunya disitu bergerak cepat meraih botol berisi air mineral yang selalu tersedia di tasnya dan mengulurkan pada Siwon. Namja berkharisma yang kini ikut bergabung dengan mereka bertiga.

Kyuhyun mengamati dalam diam interaksi keduanya. Choi Siwon, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya dibanding yang lain. Melihat perhatian Minnie-nya yang begitu besar setiap Siwon berada disekitar mereka, membuat Kyuhyun seringkali berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Gomawo Minnie-ya.." ucap Siwon lembut seraya mengusap pelan kepala yeoja itu setelah meneguk minuman yang diberikan Shengmin untuknya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat, sedikit rona merah terhias di pipi Shengmin akan perlakuan Siwon tadi. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kekasih yang langsung menatap dan tersenyum manis padanya. Tatapan Shengmin, selalu bisa membuat hati Kyuhyun tenang dan tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum lembut.

"Dimana Donghae, Siwon-ah? Tidak bersamamu?" Pertanyaan Yesung berhasil melemaskan otot-otot ketegangan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menatap kedua sahabat di samping kirinya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya semakin erat mendekap Shengmin. Seolah mengisyaratkan pada siapapun kalau sang yeoja hanya miliknya. Dan entah pada siapa ia ingin memperlihatkan hal itu. Hati kecilnya mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Ani hyung, sepertinya ikan itu masih ada kelas lain."

"Hmm, begitu. Jadi kita pergi nonton berempat saja?" tanya Yesung lagi. Semuanya mengangguk serempak kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" panggil Shengmin.

"Yaa! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau melamun lagi?" geplakan ringan Yesung layangkan pada namja kelahiran Februari tersebut.

"Ya! Wae hyung? Ishh.."

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Sedang ada masalah? Cerita saja, siapa tau kami bisa membantu.." Siwon bertanya penuh perhatian.

Diedarkan pandangannya mengamati kedua sahabatnya yang memperlihatkan wajah serius. Menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Shengmin sendiri, menatapnya dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun berulang kali melihat ketiganya, terlebih pada Siwon dan Shengmin. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat mereka terlihat cemas padanya. 'Hhh, mungkin benar hanya firasatku saja. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menghianatimu Kyuhyun! Kau harus percaya itu…' kata batinnya.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu?" tanya Yesung tak nyaman dengan diamnya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, ya... aku memang memiliki masalah..."

Ketiganya semakin merapat pada Kyuhyun, Shengmin menggenggam tangannya seolah mengisyaratkan untuk kuat dan memastikan dirinya akan selalu berada disisi Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Akuu… Masalahkuu…" Kyuhyun kembali menatap tiga orang disekitarnya bergantian.

"Iya? Apa masalahmu Kyunnie?"

"Cerita saja, pelan-pelan.."

"Hmm, aku.. aku bingung, nanti malam makan apa ya enaknya?" kalimat tanya serta cengiran setan di bibir Kyuhyun sontak membuat ketiganya membelalakkan mata dengan mulut terbuka.

"YAAA! MAKNAE SETAN!"

**.**

**.**

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**.**

Kemeja biru berlengan pendek yang dilapisi oleh jaket warna senada dengan celana hitam panjang menjadi pilihan Kyuhyun untuk busana ke kampus hari ini. Setelah menyambar tas dan mematutkan diri sebentar di depan cermin, namja kedokteran itu beranjak keluar dari Apartmennya. Tujuannya sekarang menjemput sang kekasih hati.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang sadar sikap janggal Shengmin akhir-akhir ini. Ia mencoba berfikir positif, tak mungkin yeoja itu mengkhianatinya. Apalagi sampai berfikir sahabatnya sendiri yang menelikungnya. Oh tidak, pikiran buruk itu hanya akan mempersulit keadaannya. Mungkin Shengmin memang sibuk dengan kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini dijalani.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, udara yang menyegarkan. Itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat melaju kencang di atas motornya. Ia tak sabar bertemu sang kekasih. Padahal baru semalam yeoja itu pergi dari sisinya. Namun kerinduan akan kecantikan sang kekasih telah memenuhi relung hatinya.

Oke! Mungkin ini terdengar sangat berlebihan, tapi itulah yang ia rasakan. Pagi ini, kerinduannya untuk seorang Lee Shengmin sangat besar. Yah, bisa di katakan ia terlalu mencintainya.

Namun rasa sesak itu kembali menyerang saat dari kejauhan ia melihat Shengmin memasuki mobil yang ia kenal baik siapa pemiliknya. Dadanya bergemuruh, persetan dengan namanya positif thinking! Shengmin-nya pergi dengan namja lain. Dan yang membuatnya semakin sesak, ia mengenal baik namja tampan yang tersenyum kearah sang pujaan hati. Choi Siwon sahabat baiknya.

"Apa mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan dibelakangku selama ini?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. "Tidak, Minnie tak mungkin melakukan itu!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala.

Tak ingin berspekulasi dengan pemikirannya, Kyuhyun memutuskan mengikuti dua orang dekatnya itu. Ia menyalakan kembali mesin motornya, berjalan dengan jarak aman dibelakang mobil yang mulai bergerak menjauhi rumah Shengmin, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

**.**

**.**

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**.**

Mobil Siwon berhenti di depan sebuah cafe dengan tulisan Kona Beans di depannya. Café yang terletak tepat di seberang kampus mereka. Kedua obsidian tajam Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas dari dua sosok yang kini telah menghilang di balik pintu café tersebut.

Setelah bergulat dengan hati dan pikirannya yang mulai menegang, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Bukan maksud hati Kyuhyun mencurigai kekasih dan juga sahabatnya. Satu kali lagi, hati kecilnya yang terus berbisik untuk melakukan hal itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan dua orang yang dimaksud di sudut ruangan. Ia berjalan menunduk kesana dengan tudung jaket menutupi kepalanya. Beruntung kursi disana berupa sofa yang memiliki sandaran lebih tinggi dari kepala. Langsung saja, Kyuhyun menempatkan dirinya tepat dibelakang kursi Shengmin.

.

.

Mungkin Siwon dan Shengmin terlalu serius atau mungkin terlarut dalam pembicaraan sehingga tidak memperhatikan lalu lalang orang disekitarnya.

Satu menit berlalu. Belum ada suara yang Kyuhyun dengar. Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup cepat menyadari apa yang saat ini sedang dilakukannya. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa, semoga firasat buruknya tak menjadi nyata.

"Apa kau tak menyayangiku Siwon-ah?"

**DEG..**

Apa ini? kalau tak salah dengar. Dan memang tidak akan salah dengar. Itu adalah suara halus Shengmin. Kyuhyun semakin mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Anio Minnie, aku menyayangimu. Bahkan teramat sangat menyayangimu."

"Siwon-ah, kau akan tetap disampingku kan?"

"Tentu saja Minnie…"

"Gomawo Wonnie.."

Bagai pisau tajam yang baru saja diasah lalu ditusukkan, kata-kata yang baru saja Kyuhyun dengar menyayat bagian terdalam hatinya. Dengan darah yang mengucur tak henti, membuatnya lemas dan ingin cepat mati saja daripada tersiksa seperti ini.

Apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan? Ini tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun berusaha menyangkal sekuat tenaga. Tolong, jika ini mimpi cepat bangunkan dirinya.

Tapi sayang, itu bukan mimpi. Untaian kata tadi dengan sangat jelas Kyuhyun dengar dari mulut mereka yang mungkin sering bertemu berdua di belakangnya. Atau mungkin lebih parahnya mereka telah menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat. Dan itu berarti, mereka mengkhianatinya?

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu Minnie, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai.."

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Shengmin keluar dari café bersama kekasih gelapnya, setidaknya ia telah menemukan jawabannya.

Lagi, kekecewaan harus Kyuhyun dapat saat Siwon memeluk Shengmin sebelum mereka memasuki mobil dan pergi dari sana. Shengmin terlihat sangat bahagia, senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

Namja tingkat akhir itu memejamkan mata, menekan rasa sesak dan air yang mungkin akan keluar dari manik kelamnya. "Hahaha, jadi selama ini.. Minnieku.. Lee Shengmin.. Hahaha, lucu sekali.." tawa Kyuhyun terdengar sangat miris.

"Apa aku masih bisa mempercayaimu Min?" gumamnya.

"Sepertinya tidak.." lanjutnya sarat akan kesakitan yang teramat sangat.

Dengan langkah gontai namja penggila game itu pergi dari sana. Ia kembali ke Apartmennya setelah mampir dan membeli minuman beralkohol di minimarket. Mungkin sedikit minum bisa mengurangi beban, begitu pikir Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**.**

**PRAAAAAAAAAAANG**

Hamburan pecahan kaca dari botol bir kosong berserakan setelah dibanting Kyuhyun ke lantai Apartmennya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis melihat perbuatannya.

Lagi, ia meraih botol kedua dan menegak langsung isinya. Panas terasa di tenggorokan, tapi sangat membantu menekan sakit di dadanya. Biarlah panas membakar dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan meninju sofa tempat ia bersandar sekarang. Tak peduli tangannya memerah. Rasa marah, kesal, kecewa, menjadi alasan aksi yang dilakukannya.

"Kenapa Minnie-ya? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dadanya. Kenapa? Kenapa sakitnya tak mau hilang? Bening yang tertahan itu akhirnya keluar dari matanya. Mengalir begitu deras tanpa diminta.

**Drrrtt… Drrrtt… Drrrtt…**

Kyuhyun meraih handphone di saku celananya setelah benda itu bergetar lebih dari tiga kali. Layar itu menampilkan nama Yesung, orang yang menghubunginya. Ia bernafas panjang dan menormalkan suaranya sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ne, aku tak ke kampus.."

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak enak badan hyung…"

"Tidak perlu, mungkin aku hanya perlu istirahat.."

"Ne hyung, arraseo.."

"Gomawo…"

"Annyeong.."

Kyuhyun merangkak naik ke atas sofa setelah panggilan itu terputus. Matanya terasa berat. Mungkin efek alkohol dan air mata yang sejak tadi keluar membuat pikirannya benar-benar lelah. Terlebih kenyataan akan kekasihnya, yang menghianati dirinya.

Kyuhyun tertidur dengan kecamuk dalam dada. Berharap malaikat maut segera menjemputnya. Atau paling tidak, hilangkan memorinya. Hari ini tak pernah terjadi dan ketika bangun nanti ia melihat Shengmin berada disisinya.

**.**

**.**

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**.**

"Kyunnie.." yeoja itu menggoyang pelan badan sang kekasih. Aroma alkohol menguar dari mulut namja tampan didepannya.

Sungguh, ia sangat kaget saat mengetahui kabar dari Yesung kalau namjanya sakit. Pantas saja, seharian ini kekasihnya tak nampak di kampus. Ia segera menuju apartmen Kyuhyun dan mendapati orang yang begitu dikhawatirkan tertidur di sofa dalam keadaan sangat berantakan.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang memiliki masalah?' tanyanya dalam hati. Shengmin mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Kacau. Satu kata yang tepat mewakili penglihatannya. Dengan cekatan ia membersihkan semua sampah yang berserak sekenanya. Berbahaya jika pecahan kaca ini sampai terinjak.

Setelah semuanya beres, Shengmin duduk di lantai memperhatikan wajah lelah Kyuhyun. Terlihat bekas aliran bening di wajah putih pucat itu. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi kekasihnya. Tidak halus memang, ada sedikit jerawat di salah satu pipinya.

"Kyunnie… bangunlaaah…" Shengmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun lama. Menyampaikan rasa sayangnya yang teramat dalam.

Pusing mendera kepala Kyuhyun saat suara yang amat ia kenal mengusiknya. Ia mengerang tertahan dan mulai membuka mata. Sepertinya, doanya melihat Shengmin saat bangun dari tidur dijawab oleh Tuhan. Sayangnya, tidak dengan doa amnesianya.

"Minnie-ya.." liquid bening kembali turun dari obsidian coklatnya. Ingatannya kembali berputar akan pengkhianatan yeoja di depannya.

"W-wae Kyunnie? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Shengmin panik.

Kyuhyun diam. Ia memandang Shengmin dalam, menghujam dengan kilat tak terdefinisi dari maniknya sendiri. Apa yeoja ini pura-pura tak tahu letak kesalahannya? Kyuhyun tak mengerti arti tatapan yang dilayangkan Shengmin padanya.

Perlahan amarah kembali menguasai Kyuhyun. Rasa kecewa itu, membuat Kyuhyun sontak berdiri, menarik kasar yeoja cantik itu dan menyeretnya menuju kamar. Setelah mengunci pintu, namja bergolongan darah A itu menghempaskan tubuh mungil Shengmin ke atas kasur.

"Kyuhyun… Kenap- Aaaahhh.." Kyuhyun dengan segera ikut menaiki kasurnya dan meremas kasar payudara kekasih. Ah ani. Mungkin mantan kekasihnya saat ini.

Setelahnya ia meraih tengkuk yeoja itu dan meberikan ciuman kasar dan dalam. Tak hentinya ia menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Shengmin bergantian. Sambil terus meremas kasar bagian dada, Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Shengmin. Menelusuri goa hangat dalam mulut yang seakan menjadi candu untuk dicecapnya.

"Ahhh, Haaah.. Haaaahh…" Shengmin menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ciuman Kyuhyun kali ini sangat ganas, penuh nafsu. Seperti sebuah pelampiasan. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Shengmin yang sekarang memerah sempurna.

"Kau tega melakukan itu padaku Min?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"A-apa? Melakukan ap- aaahhh.." Shengmin kembali tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kali ini lehernya lah yang menjadi sasaran namja di atasnya. Kyuhyun menghisap kuat menginggalkan bercak kemerahan dalam jumlah banyak.

"Aaakhhh… Kyuu.. jangan seperti in… aaaakhh!" kali ini giliran dadanya yang menjadi bulan-bulanan Kyuhyun. Kaosnya tersingkap cepat dan lolos dari tubuhnya. Dengan brutal Kyuhyun menekan lalu menghisap dadanya. Putingnya mengacung tegak menerima perlakuan kasar itu. Tapi tak dipungkiri, tubuhnya tak kuasa menolak rangsang nikmat tersebut.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, jemarinya dengan nakal mengusap klitoris yeoja cantik itu dari luar celana dalam. Gesekan kain pada alat vitalnya membuat perih dan panas disaat bersamaan. Cairan bening mulai keluar dari lubang senggama Shengmin.

"Nnnghh.. Kyuuuuhh.. Ssakit.. Aaahnn.." alunan desah menambah nafsu Kyuhyun semakin bertambah untuk mengerjai yeoja yang dengan tega menghianatinya.

"Kyuu… Kenapa kau.. Aahh.. Tidak Kyu.."

Kyuhyun berhasil menelanjangi Shengmin. Ratapan, desahan, beserta rintihan Shengmin tak di dengarnya. Nafsu yang semakin menguasai seakan menulikan pendengarannya.

"K.. Kyuuu.."

Tubuh mungil itu bergetar. Semilir angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar Kyuhyun menerpa tubuh telanjangnya. Ia takut. Yah, saat ini ia takut.

Mereka memang sering melakukan hubungan intim sebelumnya. Tapi, cara Kyuhyun memperlakukannya saat ini sangat berbeda. Ini bukan cinta. Kyuhyun selalu memanjakan tubuhnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih, bukan seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun pikirkan?

"T.. Tidak Kyu.. Janga.. AKHHHH!"

Tanpa persiapan, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menenggelamkan genital besarnya kedalam lubang senggama Shengmin yang kini berkedut hebat karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Bahkan, yeoja cantik itu berani bertaruh. Saat pertama kali melakukannya bersama Kyuhyun dulu, ia tak merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat seperti sekarang. Demi apapun, lubang senggamanya terasa sangat perih.

**Tes…**

Bening kristal mulai membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia memang merasakan sakit luar biasa di daerah kewanitaannya. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit. Kenapa Kyuhyun memperlakukannya sekasar ini? Bahkan saat ini, ia merasa Kyuhyun tak menghargainya sebagai kekasih, terutama sebagai seorang yeoja.

"Kyu.. Hiks.. Sakiit.."

Kyuhyun masih diam. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya yang tajam menghunus tepat kedua manik Shengmin. Tanpa memperdulikan air mata yang mulai mengalir deras dari manik di hadapannya, Kyuhyun makin bergerak cepat. Menghujamkan genital besarnya kedalam kewanitaan Shengmin yang jujur ia yakini mungkin saat ini sedikit lecet.

"Nnnghh.. Kyuuuhh.. Ssakiit.. Aannhh.."

Tatapan Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan kesakitan semakin menghunus kedua foxy Shengmin. Ia tak berbicara. Namun tatapan tajamnya seolah berseru nyaring, mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit di hatinya. 'Ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakitku Min!'

Yah! Tatapan tajamnya seolah berseru dan berteriak mengatakan rasa sakit hatinya. Apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang Shengmin rasakan di daerah kewanitaannya.

.

.

"Kyuuuhh… Janganh.. Seperti iniih.."

Liquid bening dari kedua manik Shengmin seolah tak akan pernah cukup untuk meyakinkan namja yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Sederas apapun air mata itu mengalir turun hingga membasahi badannya.

Merasa semuanya sia-sia, Shengmin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Meredam semua sakit yang makin menjadi pada kewanitaannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyiksanya saat ini.

Ia tahu, Kyuhyun berkali-kali hampir mengenai sweet spotnya. Tapi, dengan kasar, Kyuhyun menghujamkan kembali genital dalam tubuhnya berlawanan arah. Hingga membuat kewanitaannya semakin sakit.

Jujur. Baru kali ini Shengmin menginginkan mereka cepat mencapai klimaks. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun belum menginginkan hal tersebut.

Sakit…

Ini benar-benar sakit. Dan ia tak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Akh.. Kyuuhh.."

.

.

**Sreett…**

Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh mungil Shengmin. Melepas genitalnya dengan sekali sentak. Kini ia memposisikan dirinya di belakang tubuh mungil tersebut. Mencengkram kuat dua bongkahan kenyal pada bokong Shengmin. Kemudian, kembali menghujamkan sang adik kedalam tubuh Shengmin melalui belakang tubuhnya.

"AKHH!"

Jeritan kesakitan Shengmin terdengar pilu. Kyuhyun sempat terhenti kala jeritan kesakitan itu memenuhi gendang telinganya. Namun, nafsu yang saat ini lebih menguasai dirinya membuat Kyuhyun kembali menutup rapat pendengarannya. Dengan cepat, ia kembali menusuk kasar kedalam tubuh Shengmin.

.

.

.

Dua jam lamanya Kyuhyun menggagahi tubuh mungil di bawahnya. Jeritan, rintihan, beserta permohonan Shengmin tak pernah sedikitpun membuatnya iba dan menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

Kecemburuan yang berubah menjadi kekecewaan beserta kebencian membuatnya berubah menjadi sedemikian buasnya. Ia pun mengabaikan hati kecilnya yang terus meronta, meminta agar ia menghentikan aksinya.

Namun seperti yang di bilang sebelumnya, kemarahan beserta nafsu saat ini menguasainya. Hingga ia mengabaikan tubuh mungil yang semakin menggigil kesakitan di bawahnya.

**Srret.. Srreett.. Bles..**

Kini Shengmin merasakan Kyuhyun menusuk titik terdalamnya beberapa kali, meskipun jujur ia merasakan kenikmatan karena titik terdalamnya berhasil di jangkau Kyuhyun, namun rasa sakit dan juga perih yang teramat sangat lebih mendominasinya.

Ia lelah, teramat sangat lelah. Bahkan untuk sekedar mendesah nikmat pun ia sudah tak kuasa. Dan saat Kyuhyun telah mencapai puncak, ia merasa lega dan juga sakit.

Entahlah.. Kalau biasanya ia selalu merasa bahagia setiap kali Kyuhyun menyemburkan cairan cinta di dalam tubuhnya, kali ini ia merasa teramat sakit. Karena tak ada kelembutan yang Kyuhyun berikan saat ini.

"Kyuuuhh.."

Hanya satu kata pilu yang lolos dari bibir tipis Shengmin yang terkulai lemah pasca bercinta mereka. Padahal, mereka melakukannya selama dua jam. Tapi bagi Shengmin, bagaikan ia bercinta dengan Kyuhyun seharian penuh. Sangat melelahkan dan juga menyakitkan.

"Aku ingin kau melakukannya atas dasar cinta bukan nafsu belaka.."

ucap Shengmin samar, sarat akan kesedihan sambil mencengkram kuat selimutnya sebelum kedua manik indah itu tertutup rapat.

**.**

**.**

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**.**

Bias cahaya matahari menerpa menyilaukannya. Kedua obsidian itu perlahan terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan penglihatannya.

Saat kedua manik kelam itu telah membuka sempurna, yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh pandangannya adalah sosok cantik yang terduduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Shengmin. Yeoja yang teramat sangat di cintainya. Dan yang telah sukses menghancurkan seluruh hatinya.

Tubuh tegapnya mulai bangkit dari posisinya tertidur. Sesaat ia merasakan dinginnya angin yang menerpa bagian atas tubuhnya. Ah ya, tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh tegapnya. Iapun yakin, bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tertutup selimut masih belum tersentuh kain penutup. Namun, yeoja cantik yang tak bergeming di tempatnya sudah berpakaian rapi.

Kyuhyun ingat jelas apa yang tengah terjadi di antara mereka tadi malam. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Ia sadar, telah memperlakukan Shengmin dengan sangat kasar. Meskipun dirinya tengah di penuhi nafsu amarah, tidak seharusnya ia memperlakukan yeoja cantik di hadapannya seperti itu bukan?

Menyesal?

Yah! Sedikit penyesalan kini terselip di hatinya. Setan apa yang merasukinya semalam?

"M.. Mianhae.."

"…"

Tak ada jawaban. Shengmin bungkam dalam posisinya. Bahkan ia tidak terusik dengan pergerakan Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun kembali bersuara. "Aku.."

**Drrrttt…. Drrrttt…**

Getaran dalam genggaman Shengmin menginterupsi mereka. Ah. Bahkan Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau benda canggih itu berada dalam genggaman Shengmin.

'apa mungkin Minnie baru menghubungi seseorang?' pikiran liar Kyuhyun mulai menerka-nerka.

"Siwon-ah, kau sudah di depan? Baiklah.. Aku turun sekarang."

**DEG!**

Hati Kyuhyun kembali tertohok. Bagai sebilah pedang tajam yang membelah hatinya, Kyuhyun kini yakin kalau yeoja cantik yang teramat di cintainya itu baru saja menghubungi seseorang. Dan lagi-lagi kenyataan bahwa Siwon lah yang Shengmin hubungi membuat hatinya kembali memanas.

.

.

.

Tanpa berpaling sedikitpun, Shengmin beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun berhasil menghentikan Shengmin yang baru melangkahkan kakinya.

"…."

Tak ada jawaban. Bahkan yeoja cantik itu seolah enggan untuk sedikit menggerakan kepala kearah Kyuhyun yang mulai bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya.

Detik berikutnya, Shengmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

"Kajima.."

"…."

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Shengmin terus melangkah mendekati pintu kamar Apartmen Kyuhyun.

"Jebal... Min... Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kyuhyun makin kalap. Kata-kata yang semula mencekik tenggorokannya berhasil terucap. Meskipun ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang seperti mengemis untuk tidak pergi pada Shengmin.

.

.

Langkah kaki Shengmin kembali tertahan di depan pintu, tangannya sudah siap memutar handle pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Tatapannya tetap lurus ke depan tak pernah sedikitpun memandang bahkan menoleh namja di belakangnya. Meskipun begitu, indra pendengarannya tetap menangkap suara bass yang dulu selalu ia rindukan.

"KALAU KAU BERANI MEMBUKA PINTU ITU, BERARTI KAU LEBIH MEMILIHNYA MIN!"

Suara Kyuhyun sedikit meninggi, ia yakin kali ini yeoja cantik itu akan bergeming dengan ancamannya. Karena ia tetap meyakini dan memegang janji tulus mereka yang akan terus saling mencintai tanpa ada pengkhianatan. Ia pun dapat melihat jemari Shengmin yang mencengkram handle pintu kamarnya sedikit bergetar.

Namun… Keyakinannya sirna sudah, kala tanpa mempedulikan dirinya, Shengmin membuka pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Minnie.. Kau lebih memilihnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

.

.

.

Hay… Hay… Euunggg… seperti yang tertulis di atas, ini FF colab dua author mecum (**Princess JOYELF137 and L137A)**

Akhirnyaaa... setelah kami berdua perang otot bagaikan perang antara Korut dan juga Korsel #Apadah #Abaikan# FF Gaje ini jadi juga. Dan dengan songongnya(?) Menuhin FFN.. kkkkk,,,,

*Siapa yang bikin NC? #TereakGaje

*Cuap-Cuap Author*

**L137A : **Jadi, udah tau kan NC di atas bikinan siapa? Bagi yang udah baca FF kami pasti tahu dong gaya penulisan siapa NC di atas.. #tiupkuku #tunjukPrincesspakeKaki

Masalah disclaimer.. jangan bash saya lagi ya.. saya juga percaya kok KyuMin memiliki satu sama lain… tapi tetep Sungmin milikku ya! #maksa #digeplakyangbaca

Oh ya, jangan nanyain FF aku yang lain yaa.. Kan ini bukan lapak aku.. Mwuahahahahah!

**Princess JOYELF137 **: Euung... #CelingakCelinguk# padahal kan rencana awal, yang nulis part NC itu L137A. Tp malah di lempar ke sayyah.. #Pout#

Pemirsaaahh... sayyah mohon maaf yang sebesar2nya masalah NC yang yaah.. bisa di bilang Hard.. itu hanya keperluan cerita semata. Biar ceritanya semakin hidup(?).. Dan jangan Bash uri Daddy juga, dia gx tau apa2.. Hikz.. #NgumpetDalamSelimutSungjin.

Daaaaannn buat yang udah neror sayyah minta PY sama MLMB, sabar yaaa… itu FF dua masih dalam proses. mudah2an cepat beres… ^^

**Author's **: Readers… Eotte? FF colab kami patut di lanjut kagak niiii? FF kami bakalan lanjut gimana respon kalian. Oke! sekarang kita saling menghargai saja, hargai kami yang sudah susah payah bahkan sampai perang *abaikan* untuk menghibur readers sekalian. Sekarang, giliran kalian yang memberikan support untuk kami. walaupun hanya satu kata, tapi itu sudah sangat membantu menyuntik semangat kami.

So? kalau mau ini lanjut, silahkan nongkrong di kotak review… ^^

Kamsahamnidaaaaaaa… *Bow


	2. Chapter 2

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**KyuMin**

**Slight! WonMin**

**And Other…**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Author : Princess JOYELF137 and L137A**

**.**

**Summary : "Dia mengingatkanku pada Minnie..." Orientasiku berubah? Oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun.. "Jangan jadikan Shengmin sebagai pelampiasan masa lalumu Kyu.." Tidak, Kyuhyun tak tahu pastinya, namun ia yakin mencintai namja itu tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalunya. "Ayo kita bermain tuan Cho.." Oh shit! "Kau menggodaku Lee Shengmin!"**

**.**

**.**

**Disclimer : L137A bilang, Lee Shengmin adalah miliknya. Tapi, Princess JOYELF137 tetap yakin kalau Lee Shengmin adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun. Begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka berdua saling memiliki. Namun, FF ini milik kita berdua (Princess JOYELF137 and L137A)!**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Untuk 3 Chapter awal FF ini GS. Dan jika tidak ada halangan, di Chapter 4 akan berubah menjadi YAOI.. Bagi yang tidak suka GS, kami mohon maaf..**

**.**

**No Bash! No Flame! No Plagiat!**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

"AAAAAAARRKHHH!"

Kyuhyun mengacak kesal rambutnya berkali-kali sejak tadi. Ia masih melingkar di ranjang dengan tatapan kosong dan tingkah anehnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai suara-suara dari otaknya sendiri. Menyalahkan, membenarkan, mengasihani, memberi penguatan, kemudian menjatuhkan lagi.

Sekali lagi, jika ditanya apa Kyuhyun menyesal?

Jawabannya sudah pasti. Tentu saja. Ia menyesal, sangat sangat menyesal. Perlakuan yang telah diberikan pada yeoja tercinta, Lee Shengmin tadi malam terus menghantuinya. Mungkin sebegitu kuatnya pengaruh alkohol dari botol-botol yang ia tenggak hingga menyita seluruh akal sehatnya. Melampiaskan amarah pada kekasih hatinya dengan cara kejam.

Selama ini, tak pernah Kyuhyun sampai hilang kendali seperti itu. Biasanya ia selalu bercinta dengan lembut dan sepenuh hati. Bahkan sangat memanjakan Minnie-Nya. Bukan hanya demi kepuasan fisik dan nafsunya semata, namun lebih dari itu. Ini masalah hati. Dan hati Kyuhyun yang terluka membuatnya mengabaikan jerit dan tangis kekasihnya.

"Ini salahku.. Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu pada Minnie.." Racauan tak jelas mulai keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Harusnya aku bertanya dulu.."

Hening.. Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Benar, harusnya aku bertanya pada Minnie.."

Mestinya, Kyuhyun segera berlari dan menanyakan kebenarannya pada sang kekasih. Tapi kenyataannya? Ia tetap diam di ranjangnya, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kyuhyun seolah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya, terlebih saat ia menatap pintu. Bayangan Minnie yang pergi tanpa menghiraukannya menari-nari dalam isi kepalanya.

kembali ia meringkuk di ranjang dengan bening yang mengalir dari matanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku Minnie.." Liquid itu semakin deras keluar hingga membasahi dadanya yang masih telanjang.

Apa? Mau bilang Kyuhyun lemah? Cengeng? tak seharusnya ia menangis seperti ini? Tck, kalian hanya tak berada di posisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

Dikhianati itu rasanya sakit, sangat sakit! terlebih oleh orang yang kau sayangi.

"Kau sudah menyakitinya Kyuhyun..." kali ini gumaman menyalahkan terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Untuk dirinya sendiri. "Tidak.. Minnie yang lebih menyakitiku.." pembenaran dilakukan oleh sisi lain dalam dirinya. 'Tapi tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu pada Minnie..' dan lagi-lagi suara yang ia dengar dari dalam kepala,menjatuhkannya.

Jadi? Ini semua salah siapa? Dirinya? Minnie? Ahh jangan lupakan, ada orang lain yang juga jelas terlibat semua ini. Orang yang dengan tega menusuknya dari belakang. Choi Siwon, sahabatnya.. Oh tidak, Kyuhyun tak sudi menyebut namja itu sahabat lagi.

"Ini semua salah Siwon! BRENGSEEEK!" Keputusan final. Kyuhyun menumpukan segala kesalahan pada Siwon.

Sudah pasti, Minnie tak mungkin menghianatinya. Siwon sialan itu yang membuat Minnie-Nya seperti ini. "Aku tak akan memaafkanmu Choi!"

"Lee Shengmin milikku!"

**.**

**.**

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang berada.

Berteriak sekuat tenaga di depan Mansion bergaya Eropa, badannya ditahan dua sampai tiga bodyguard agar tak memberontak dan memaksa masuk. Usaha yang daritadi gagal ia lakukan.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"YA! CHOI SIWON KELUAR KAU! DIMANA MINNIEKU?"

"SIWON BRENGSEK! SAHABAT MACAM APA KAU? KEMBALIKAN MINNIEKU!"

"AAAARKHH LEPAS! CHOI SIWON!"

Begitulah, kalimat yang terlontar berulang kali penuh emosi marah.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini, hanya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkannya. Kacau.

Pakaian yang tadi ia sambar dan kenakan dengan cepat seadanya. Rambut berantakan, mata bengkak, berteriak tak karuan. Seperti drama memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ia terus menerus meracau, tak mendengar penjelasan bahwa orang yang dicarinya tak berada disana.

Tubuh namja penyuka warna biru itu semakin menjauh, diseret para pria penjaga berbadan besar. Tanpa perasaan mereka mendorong keluar tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dan langsung menutup pagar yang melingkupi rumah mewah milik keluarga Choi tersebut.

"LALU KEMANA MEREKA? KEMANA KAU BAWA MINNIE KU SIWON SIALAN!"

Sebelum berada disini, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu ke rumah Minnie. Tapi nihil. Keluarganya juga tak tahu dimana yeoja itu berada.

Bagus Cho, sekarang kau telah membuat keluarganya khawatir karena mereka pikir yeoja cantik itu menghilang.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih bertahan, diam berdiri di depan rumah Siwon. Bersikukuh menunggu namja sialan itu keluar ataupun kembali jika benar yang dikatakan para Bodyguard tadi, -tuan mudanya sedang tidak berada dirumah-. Ia harus memberi mantan sahabat baiknya itu pelajaran yang setimpal.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya. mencari satu nama di dalam kontak teleponnya.

"_**Ya! Cho Kyuhyun pabbo! Dimana kau?"**_

"Yesung hyung.." gumam Kyuhyun saat mendengar baritone yang berteriak dari dalam ponselnya.

"_**Hahaha, kau sudah tak sayang uang Kyu? Hebat sekali meninggalkan Apartement dengan pintu terbuka seperti ini.."**_ kali ini suara lain terdengar di indera pendengarannya.

"Donghae-ya.." lirih Kyuhyun.

"_**Kau baik-baik saja Kyu? Kau bilang kemarin sakit tapi sekarang tak ada di Apartment. Dimana kau?"**_

Kyuhyun terharu. Ya, perhatian dari dua sahabat karibnya yang lain menguatkan dirinya.

"Siwon.. Minnie.." racau Kyuhyun tak jelas.

"_**Hah? Apa? Bicaralah yang jelas! Kau sedang bersama Siwon dan Minnie?"**_

"Tolong aku hyung.."

"_**K-kau kenapa Kyu? Cepat katakan kau dimana.."**_

"Siwon, aku di depan rumah si brengsek itu.."

.

.

.

.

**Tuuut Tuuut Tuuut**

"H-halo? Kyu? Ya!"

Yesung dan juga Donghae hanya saling pandang menatap ponsel dengan panggilan yang mendadak terputus. Berkali-kali mereka mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi tak ada jawaban lagi.

"Dia dirumah Siwon, coba kau telepon Siwon.. Ah, atau Minnie.. Tadi Kyuhyun menyebut dua nama itu.." perintah Yesung pada Donghae. Namja pecinta Nemo itu pun langsung mengiyakan.

"Tak ada jawaban hyung.. dua-duanya tak ada yang menerima panggilanku.."

"Tck! Sebenarnya ada masalah apa ini!" Yesung mengacak surai hitamnya kesal.

"Hae, kau tetap disini, aku akan coba ke rumah Siwon.."

"Ok hyung.."

.

.

Tak lama, Yesung sampai rumah Siwon dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pagar. Sedikit meringis melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. "Kyu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di mana Siwon?"

Tak ada jawaban.. Hanya tatapan kosongyang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Yesung dapat dari namja tampan di hadapannya.

Yesung menyentuh bahu Kyuhun yang bergetar. Mata sipitnya menangkap butiran bening yang belum mengering di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Apakah ada masalah? Emm? Bukankah tadi kau meminta tolong padaku? Ada apa Kyu?" Sekali lagi Yesung memberondong Kyuhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan.. Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membisu. Seolah kata-kata terasa enggan untuk keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

Yesung diam sebentar. Menunggu Kyuhyun siap untuk berbicara. Setengah jam lamanya Yesung menunggu, tetap tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari Kyuhyun. Bahkan, kini ia merasa kebas berdiri tak jelas di depan gerbang kokoh mansion Choi itu.

.

.

Beberapa namja kekar yang menjaga mansion megah itu sudahberkali-kali menghampiri mereka. Menyuruh mereka untuk pergi dari sana.

Bukannya Yesung tidak mau pergi, bahkan ia sangat ingin meninggalkan tempat itu. Mengingat dirinya yang saat ini hanya berdiri tak jelas, tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ya! Anak muda. Sebaiknya kalian pergi. Tuan muda Choi tidak ada di sini." Satu kali lagi, seorang bodyguard berwajah seram menghampiri mereka.

Kalau Yesung tidak salah ingat, bukankah sudah biasa kalau mereka mengunjungi rumah Siwon? Dan sebelumnya para bodyguard itu tak pernah mengusir mereka. Meskipun Siwon tidak ada di rumah. Mereka selalu di persilahkan dengan hormat untuk menunggu Siwon.

Tapi..Kenapa sekarang ini semuanya terasa janggal?

_**Prrakk...**_

_**Praakkk...**_

_**Praaakk..**_

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya. "YA! CHOI SIWON SIALAN! KELUAR KAU!" Setelah kegaduhan yang di timbulkan dari gesekan-gesekan besi pagar yang di guncang Kyuhyun, kemudian di susul dengan teriakan Kyuhyun yang penuh amarah, Mata sipit Yesung menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Beberapa bodyguard mengahampiri mereka. Tetapi, sebelum namja-namja yang bertubuh kekar itu sampai di tempat dirinya dan Kyuhyun berada, Yesung dengan cepat menahan pergerakan Kyuhyun. Sedikit menyeretnya untuk menjauh dari sana.

"Kyu! Ada apa sebenarnya? Jangan seperti ini. Ayo kita pulang dan bicarakan di Apartmentmu!" Yesung semakin kuat menyeret tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun yang terus berontak.

"LEPASKAN AKU HYUNG! AKU INGIN MENEMUI CHOI BERENGSEK ITU!" Teriak Kyuhyun makin berontak.

Yesung tak mau kalah, meskipun tenaga Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar darinya, tapi ia tetap berusaha menyeret tubuh Kyuhyun. Yesung tak ingin mereka menimbulkan masalah di depan mansion Choi.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Tenanglah! Ayo kita pulang!" dengan susah payah, Yesung menyeret Kyuhyun.

Demi tuhan! Yesung melihat kilat kemarahan yang luar bisa dari kedua manik obsidian Kyuhyun yang terus menatap tajam ke arah mansion Choi yang megah itu. Ia yakin. Sesuatu telah terjadi. Kyuhyun tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Setelah sedikit membungkukan badan pada para bodyguard yang sudah berdiri siaga di balik pagar besi itu, Yesung dengan sekuat tenaga menyeret Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

**.**

**.**

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**.**

_**Praanggg...**_

_**Brukh...**_

_**Praannggg...**_

Yesung dan juga Donghae saling menatap satu sama lain. Bahu mereka terangkat menandakan bahwa mereka sama-sama bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang saat ini mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya.

Suara pecahan kaca yang mereka yakini berasal dari kaca cermin besar di kamar Kyuhyun terdengar jelas oleh indra pendengaran keduanya. Di tambah suara pukulan keras yang sudah pasti berasal dari kepalan tangan Kyuhyun yang meninju tembok dan juga pintu kamar.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Hyung?" Donghae menatap pintu kamar Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Aku juga tak tahu Hae-ya. Yang pasti, sesuatu telah terjadi." Jawab Yesung mengerutkan halis bingung.

.

.

"CHOI SIWON BRESNGSEK! SIALAANN!"

_**Buukkhh...**_

_**Bukkhhh...**_

Baik Yesung maupun Donghae, keduanya makin mendekati pintu yang terkunci itu. Kekhawatiran menyelimuti mereka.

Kyuhyun di dalam sana pasti tengah menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Namun apa yang bisa mereka lakukan?

Mereka ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Lebih dari itu, mereka ingin sekali membantu memecahkan masalah yang tengah Kyuhyun hadapi.

Sayangnya, sejak Yesung berhasil menyeret paksa Kyuhyun pulang ke Apartmentnya, tanpa sepatah katapun, Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar.

"Hyung.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kau sudah menghubungi Minnie?" Donghae makin gelisah. Khawatir terjadi apa-apa di dalam sana.

Yesung terdiam sejenak. Menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa ia melupakan Minnie? Di mana gadis itu berada? Apakah dia mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti sekarang ini?

Dengan cepat, Yesung merogoh saku celana. Mengambil benda canggil dari dalam sana. Kemudian menekannya dengan tergesa. Ia harus menghubungi yeoja itu. Menghubungi Minnie.

"MINNIIIIIIEEE... AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

_**Bukkkhh...**_

_**Bukkhh...**_

_**Praaanngg...**_

Yesung tersentak. Tangannya terkulai hingga jemarinya kembali masuk ke dalam saku celana. Menyimpan kembali benda canggih berwarna hitam di tangannya. Satu yang saat ini ada di benaknya.

'Minnie ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini. Tapi apa? Masalah seperti apa yang saat ini mereka hadapi?'

**.**

**.**

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**.**

Satu Minggu kemudian..

Namja tampan anti sayuran itu menatap kosong halaman luas di hadapannya. Ia berada di salah satu bangku taman kampus. Jemarinya memutar-mutar ponsel di tangannya. Selama satu minggu ini, hanya itulah yang ia lakukan. Menatap tak tentu arah dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana.

Dan.. Selama satu minggu pula sang kekasih tak diketahui keberadaannya. Minnie tak bisa ditemui dirumahnya. Keluarganya selalu mengatakan yeoja itu tak berada benar atau hanya kebohongan semata.

Bukan kehilangan gadis tercintanya yang membuat namja tampan kelahiran Februari itu terlihat kacau. Satu orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai 'mantan' sahabatnya juga ikut-ikutan menghilang tanpa jejak. Seolah mereka berdua memang sengaja menghilang dari hidupnya.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tangannya sudah terkepal kuat. Giginya bergemelutuk menandakan marah.

Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan marah kala kedua obsidiannya menangkap sesuatu yang menyakitkan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

Seorang gadis cantik yang tengah bergelayut manja pada lengan namja tampan di sampingnya. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman bahagia menghiasi keduanya.

Tak tahukah mereka ada seseorang yang terluka melihat pemandangan romantis itu?

"Minnie!" Sentaknya tak sabaran.

Dengan menahan marah, Kyuhyun. Namja tampan yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku taman itu menghampiri pasangan yang kini menghentikan langkah mereka dengan memasang wajah kaget.

"K.. Kyu" Cicit Shengmin. Yeoja yang beberapa detik lalu melepas paksa gandengan tangannya pada Siwon. Namja di sampingnya.

"Sialan!" Kyuhyun menggeram. Tatapan tajamnya ia tujukan pada Siwon.

_**Bugh...**_

Satu pukulan telak Kyuhyun layangkan pada rahang Siwon. Hingga membuat tuan muda Choi itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Shengmin dengan segera menghampiri Siwon. Menyentuh sudut bibir Siwon yabg kini mengeluarkan darah segar.

Kemudian, yeoja cantik itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun."Kau keterlaluan Kyu!" Umpatnya.

Obsidian Kyuhyun menatap dua sosok di hadapannya bergantian.

**Sakit...**

Sungguh hatinya terasa sakit saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Shengmin malah menyalahkannya?

"Minnie.. Apa kau lebih membelanya?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau memukulnya tanpa sebab."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan. Memukulnya tanpa sebab? Apa yang sebenarnya yeoja cantik itu ucapkan? Tidakkah ia merasa bersalah telah menelikungnya?

"Minnie, kenapa kau berubah? Apa kau benar-benar sudah memilih Siwon? Kau.. Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku Minnie?" Kyuhyun menatap Shengmin tajam dan penuh luka.

"Mianhae Kyu.. Aku lebih memilih Siwon. Masa depannya lebih menjanjikan." Ucap Shengmin sedikit bergetar.

Ada setitik harapan yang Kyuhyun rasakan kala mendengar suara Shengmin. Sepertinya yeoja cantik itu masih terlihat ragu dan belum sepenuhnya berpaling darinya.

Namun... Mengingat apa yang Shengmin ucapkan barusan, membuat hatinya panas. Siwon lebih menjanjikan? Apakah yang Shengmin maksudkan tentang kekayaannya?

Oke! Kyuhyun sadar, dirinya bukan orang kaya seperti Siwon. Dirinya hanya anak dari keluarga biasa saja yang di anugrahi kepintaran luar biasa hingga ia mendapatkan Beasiswa dan bisa masuk Universitas ternama saat ini. Bahkan Apartment yang dimilikinya saat ini hanya sebuah Apartment sederhana yang ia beli memakai uang tabungannya.

Tapi, bukan itu yang jadi permasalahannya. Shengmin bukan yeoja matre. Yang menilai namja dari segi materi. Kyuhyun tahu betul itu.

Mereka sudah berhubungan selama 4 tahun. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk Kyuhyun mengenal Shengmin sangat baik.

Ucapan Shengmin beberapa saat lalu membuat hatinya bergejolak. Benarkan yeoja cantik itu berkata demikian? Itu berarti dia sama saja dengan yeoja lainnya. Matrealistis. Menginginkan pacar orang yang kaya.

Tidak! Shengmin tidak seperti itu!

.

.

"Apa katamu, Minnie? Apa kau memilih Siwon karena hartanya?" Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memastikan.

Shengmin diam sejenak. Tangannya terulur untuk kembali menggandeng lengan Siwon. Dan dengan yakin ia berucap. "Kau benar Kyuhyun-ah. Jujur aku sudah lelah denganmu Kyu. Aku juga ingin seperti teman-teman yang lain." Cicitnya.

Kyuhyun semakin menggeram. Seperti teman-teman lainnya? Memacari tuan muda-tuan muda kaya? Tapi kenapa harus Siwon? Kenapa harus sahabat baiknya sendiri? Dan lagi, kenapa Siwon tega mengambil Minnie-nya?

"Hah.. Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau pasti bercanda kan, Minnie?"Ucap Kyuhyun dengan melayangkan tatapan sinis kearah Siwon.

"Maaf Kyu. Tapi Minnie lebih memilihku"Ucap Siwon penuh kemenangan.

Kyuhyun makin tersulut emosi. Dadanya naik turun menahan amarah yang siap meledak. "Jangan terlalu bangga Choi! Minnie menginginkan hartamu." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tercekat.

Sungguh. Mengeluarkan kata-kata itu rasanya sangat sakit. "Ani. Kau salah Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun beralih menatap yeoja cantik yang memasang wajah datar di hadapannya.

Apa maksud Shengmin? Dirinya salah? Apkah yeoja cantik itu mencintai Siwon?

**NYUUTT...**

Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya bagai tercabik. Benarkah Shengmin sudah tak mencintainya lagi?

.

.

Gemelutuk gigi Kyuhyun makin terdengar jelas kala Siwon tersenyum remeh padanya. Benarkah sebelumnya mereka pernah bersahabat?

Mana Siwon yang dulu sangat Care terhadap semua sahabatnya? Yang Kyuhyun lihat saat ini Siwon yang sombong, arogan. Dan juga... Penghianat!

"BRENGSEK!"

_**Sreettt..**_

Kyuhyun sekali lagi berniat menghadiahi bogem mentah pada Siwon.

"Kyu! Hentikan! Kau gila?!"

Tapi kedatangan kedua sahabatnya -Yesung, Donghae- berhasil menahan gerak dan menarik tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun meronta sekuat tenaga dengan badan condong kedepan.

"Ya! Siapapun! Jelaskan yang terjadi sekarang!" perintah Yesung gusar.

"Huh, tanyakan saja pada magnaemu itu hyung.. Sudah, ayo kita pergi Minnie.." ujar Siwon yang menarik Shengmin pergi dari sana.

"YA! JANGAN PERGI KAU BRENGSEK! URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI!" Kyuhyun terus meronta dalam dekapan Donghae.

Siwon berlalu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, bahkan ia merangkul mesra pinggang Minnie, membuat Kyuhyun semakin berontak.

.

.

.

.

"Minnie dan Siwon?Mereka...?" Yesung menyuarakan ia mulai paham masalah apa yang terjadi.

Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini sudah bisa mengendalikan diri. "Tenanglah Kyu.." ucapnya seraya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Berusaha menenangkan.

"Mereka selingkuh hyung.. Selama ini mereka.. Mereka berhubungan dibelakangku.." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin Kyu?"sepertinya Yesung masih sangsi. Tak percaya. Siwon tak mungkin bersikap seperti itu. Apalagi masalah perempuan.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri hyung.. aku melihat mereka jalan berdua dan saling mengungkap rasa sayang!" ucap namja jangkung itu dengan muka memerah menahan marah.

"Tck! Aku tak menyangka Siwon sebrengsek itu. Dasar orang kaya, selalu saja seenaknya. Aku dipihakmu Kyu, tenanglah.."sahut Donghae sambil berkacak pinggang memperparah suasana.

"Apa kau sudah menanyakan pada mereka?" Yesung kembali bersuara.

"Minnie bilang.. Siwon lebih menjanjikan.." ucap namja gamers itu.

"APA SALAHKU HYUNG? APA KARNA AKU KURANG KAYA HINGGA MEREKA MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI HAHH?!" tambah Kyuhyun menyentak keras.

.

.

Ketiganya terdiam, terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yesung terutama, ia masih tak percaya. Minnie bukan yeoja matrealistis seperti itu. Siwon juga.. Tak mungkin!

'Sepertinya aku harus memastikan sendiri pada Siwon dan Minnie' pikir namja bermata sipit itu.

"Ahh, aku ada kelas. Kau tenangkan dirimu dulu Kyu.. nanti kita pikirkan bersama jalan keluarnya.." ucap Yesung yang dijawabanggukan oleh dua namja lainnya.

Bohong. Yesung hanya ada kuliah pagi, hari ini.

Setelah ini ia akan menemui Siwon dan Shengmin. Kalau apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar, ia berjanji akan menghajar Siwon saat itu juga.

"Hmm, gomawo hyung.."

"Tenang saja hyung, kupastikan anak ini tak berulah.." ucap Donghae yakin.

**.**

**.**

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**.**

Namja bermata segaris itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Mencari dua sosok yang ingin di temuinya.

Hatinya gusar. Ia masih tak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi di antara Kyuhyun Shengmin dan juga Siwon. Ia yakin, kedua sahabat yang sudah di anggapnya saudara itu tak mungkin mengkhianati mereka. Terutama Kyuhyun.

Oke! Ini bukan berarti namja berkepala besar itu lebih memihak Siwon dan juga Minnie. Hanya saja, menurutnya ini tidak masuk akal.

.

.

Langkahnya terhenti kala mata sipitnya menangkap dua orang yang di carinya tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di atap gedung kampus mereka.

Tidak salah pemikiran Yesung. Tempat lain yang selalu menjadi tempat favorit mereka berkumpul, selain di taman kampus, yaitu di sini. Atap gedung kampus.

Yesung berniat menghampiri keduanya dan langsung menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi...

"Siwon-ah.. Kau benar-benar menyayangiku kan?" Suara manja khas Lee Shengmin seolah menahan pergerakan kakinya.

Yesung memilih untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka selanjurnya. Bukan berniat menguping, hanya saja ia terlalu penasaran dengan masalah yang rumit ini.

"Minnie-ya, kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal itu? Dan jawabanku selalu sama. Aku sangat menyayangimu" ucapan tegas Siwon dengan jelas menusuk gendang telinga Yesung.

Yesung yang semula berniat membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik dengan kepala dingin, sepertinya saat ini keadaan mulai berubah.

Kepalan tangan di sisi kiri dan kanan celananya menguat. Apalagi saat ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Shengmin gadis cantik yang ia yakini memiliki hati sehalus sutra itu menyenderkan kepala di bahu Siwon dengan mesra.

Suara-suara penuh kasih sayang bertubi-tubi ia dengar dari kedua insan yang tak menyadari kehadirannya itu.

Hatinya mulai memanas. 'Kalian.. Kalian benar-benar tega melakukan semua ini!' jerit hatinya.

Sungguh. Dalam mimpi buruk pun, Yesung tak pernah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Ia benar-benar kecewa pada dua orang yang masih duduk mesra membelakanginya.

.

.

Dengan kesal, Yesung melangkahkan kembali kakinya yang terasa berat untuk di gerakan. Menghampiri keduanya dengan hati yang berdebar menahan marah.

"Kalian!"

Setelah mengucapkan satu kata penuh penekanan itu, Yesung melihat keduanya terperanjat.

Berdiri serentak memutar tubuh mereka dan langsung berhadapan dengannya.

Mata sipit Yesung juga dapat melihat jelas wajah kedua orang di hadapannya berubah pucat. Mungkin merasa shock karena Yesung yang sudah pasti mendengar semua pembicaraan intim mereka.

"Kalian... Kalian.. Tega melakukan itu pada kami? Ani! Pada Kyuhyun tepatnya! Sejak kapan kalian seperti ini?!" Ucap Yesung dengan nafas memburu.

"H.. Hyung.."

"Kita perlu bicara!" Final Yesung.

Baik Shengmin maupun Siwon hanya bisa saling menatap pasrah.

**.**

**.**

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari berlalu..

Yesung dan juga Donghae semakin miris melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Sungguh! keadaan Kyuhyun semakin hari semakin parah. Bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat memenuhi seluruh ruangan di Apartment sederhana itu.

Bahkan, Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah tak peduli dengan kuliahnya. Pelajarannya terbengkalai. Meskipun Yesung dan juga Donghae yakin Kyuhyun bisa menyusul ketertingalannya nanti, tapi tetap saja. Melihat sahabat mereka seperti ini mereka merasa khawatir.

_**Drrrttt... Drrrttt...**_

Ponsel milik Yesung bergetar tak sabaran.

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Mwo? Nde. Aku segera kesana!"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya bersuara. "Aku harus pergi sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Ucapnya. Kemudian mulai beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.. Apa yang terjadi? Kau mau kemana?" Donghae menghentikan langkah Yesung.

"Tetangga Apartmenku. Dia mengatakan kalau gas di Apartmentku bocor." Jawab Yesung sambil kembali berlalu.

.

.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri hyung.." suara parau Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan langkah Yesung. Ia membalikan sedikut tubuhnya untuk menatap namja tampan yang terlihat kacau itu.

Donghae pun melakukan hal yang sama. Menatap miris Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"T.. Tapi.. Kyu.." cicit Donghae.

"Hae-ya" Yesung mencegah perkataan Donghae. Jika sudah seperti ini mereka memang harus membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Meskipun mereka khawatir, tapi mereka yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan berbuat hal-hal yang membahayakan.

"B.. Baiklah.. Kalau begitu aku ikut kau saja hyung." putus Donghae akhirnya.

Yesung mengangguk. Kemudian sebelum pergi ia menghampiri Kyuhyun. Menepuk pundak sang magnae dengan lembut.

"Beristirahatlah.. Kami percaya padamu. Jangan membuat kami khawatir." Ucapnya. Kemudian kembali beranjak yang di susul oleh Donghae.

.

.

Setelah di tinggal sendiri, Kyuhyun kembali meneteskan kristal bening dari kedua obsidiannya. Dengan tangan kiri mencengkram kaos di bagian dadanya, sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas frustasi surai kecoklatan miliknya.

"Minnie..." Lirih Kyuhyun sarat akan kesedihan dan juga kekecewaan.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Halloooooooo…. Kami datang lagiii…^^

Sebelumnya, Jeongmal Gomawo atas sambutan kalian pada FF kami yang super duper GaJe ini….

Saatnya balas Review.. Mari merapatkan barisan!

Hati-hati L137A sedang sensi.. Kkkkkk…

**L= L137A**

**P= Princess JOYELF137**

*Capcuuuuuussss

**R : Lanjut.. Fast update..**

**L **: Umm, maaf ya kalo lama updatenya..

**P **: RT L137A ^^ ini udah lanjut yaaa.. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.. ^^

**R : Apa Shengmin bener" selingkuh / berkhianat ?**

**L** : nggak tau..

**P** : #GetokL137A # eeemmmm…. maunya gimana? berkhianat atau gx niih? #Jiiaaahh BalikNanya #DiGetokReaders

**R : Nunggu chapter Yaoi aja.. Ngga suka baca GS**

**L **: Silahkan.. :3

**P** : #LirikMalesL137A# Ukkey Fix! tapi janji yaaa kalau udah YAOI reviewnya harus lebih panjang(?) :P

**R : Nama China Shengmin itu Shengmin apa Chengmin? **

**L **: Yang mana aja boleeeh..

**P **: #ToyorL137A# ekhem… Begini. Memang nama China Sungmin itu penulisannya 'Chengmin' kami di sini merubah 'C' menjadi 'S' bukan karena Chengmin mirip nama salah satu member BB 3 huruf itu.. Tapi biar lebih dekat dengan Sungmin. Dan biar lebih gampang juga pelafalannya. ^^

**R : Shengmin nanti Reinkarnasi / Kembaran?**

**L** : Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi nak #puk2

**P **: #LirikTajamL137A# maaf yaa… Jangan denger kata2 Author yang satu itu, dia lagi sensi #Bisik2# pokonya, lihat saja nanti ya… #Triiing

**R : Di Yaoi slight Siwon Shengmin juga gak?**

**L **: Masih jauh banget ceritanya..GS nya aja belom kelar.. sabar ya..

**P** : #SenyumCanggung# eeeuuunngg…. Boleh juga tuh.. Nanti kita Tanya Bang Siwonnya yaa, dia mau atau kagak kaya gitu #Nyengir

**R : Buruan Yaoi #PanggilSungmin**

**L **: ngapa panggil"? ntar kalo uda waktunya nongol ndiri kok dia..

**P **: #JitakL137A# sabar yaaa…. Sungmin masih sibuk maen di FF lain. KKkkk,, Janji deh sebentar lagi kami bakalan seret Sungmin kemari. Sabar yaaa… ^^

**R : Apa Shengmin bakal mati kok ada Shengmin?**

**L** : Menurut kamu? #TunjukFFAtas Beneran Selingkuh kagak tuh?

**P** : Eeeerrr.. #LirikJengahL137A# Gax nyambung L137A… kalau di kasih tau ceritanya sekarang gx seru dong.. Mending tunggu z Shengmin maunya kaya gimana. #Garuk2Bingung

**R : Kenapa Shengminnya gitu?**

**L** : tuntutan peran..

**P **: #Angguk2# Kali ini L137A benar. Yaaahh meskipun jawabnya tetep nyebelin. #Lirik

**R : Shengmin gak mungkin selingkuh!**

**L **: Ah, masa?

**P** : Hahahahaha #KetawaSambilLirikL137A# gitu ya? Aku juga maunya kaya gitu..

**R : Salah paham kah?**

**L** : Nggak tau..

**P** : #GeplakL137A# aduuhh gimana ya? kaya yang tadi aku bilang, kita tunggu z ya hasil akhir pertengkaran mereka #KyuMinWonNatapHorror

**R : Misi rahasia Simin.. Ada yang disembunyiin..**

**L **: Main petak umpet dong (?)

**P** : #CubitL137A# tck… Jawab yang bener napa Cung.. Pokoknya tunggu aja yaaa… #KehabisanKata-kata

**R : Kasian ama Kyuhyun..**

**L **: Salah sendiri punya cewek gak dijaga.. !v!

**P** : #BekepMulutL137A# hehe aku juga kasian sebenernya.. tapi gimana donk.. Kyu udah mau nerima peran kaya gitu.. ^^

**R : NC nya HOT !**

**L **: tanya geh ama yang bikin..

**P **: #SentilL137A# JINJJAAA? Aku malah gx ngerasa HOT sama sekalii.. Sungjinnieee,,, Ayo kita bikin yang HOT.. #SalahFokus

**R : NC nya lebih dapet waktu bikin NC YAOI daripada NC GS**

**L **: Iyelah, dasar mesum!

**P **: ahahahahaha bener kah? aku juga emang ngerasa kaya gitu. #Plakk maklumlah, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin NC GS. itu juga gara-gara L137A lempar naskahnya ke aku. Jujur! aku harus cari inspirasi(?) ngubek-ngubek NC GS dulu sebelum nulis. #CurCol

**R : Gak bisa menggambarkan Shengmin kaya gimana?**

L : Ohh.. itu masalahmu bukan maaalahku..

**P :** #Hening emmmm… #AsahSamuraiBuatL137A

**R : Saat baca, Aku kepikiran Shengmin seperti Sungmin waktu Crossdress**

**L **: Bisa jadi..

**P :** Naaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh itu dia. Udah ada yang pinter. Shengmin itu kan Sungmin versi Yeoja.. Sooooo,,, biar bisa bayangin Shengmin, bacanya sambil lihat pict Sungmin saat Crossdress Ice Cream. Cantik kan? #Kedip2

*Oke! sekian jawaban dari kami semoga kalian puas. #TatapMirisL137A

L : Oh ya, Happy KyuMin Anniversary yang ke 8 ya! Udah gitu aja..

P : Eeeerrr... Sekali lagi maaf yaaaa... ada yg lagi sensi. Tutup aja kuping kalian jangan dengerin dia #TunjukL137APakeSamurai# Happy KyuMin Anniversary... ah.. Buat yang nonton langsung ke GBK tar malem, selamat nonton yaaa... Sebenernya aq mau minta oleh2 KyuMin moment dari L137A. Tapi karena dia lagi sensi, #Bisik2 aku minta oleh2nya dari para Readers yang nonton Live aja ya.. #Senyum #LirikL137AEgen

Mau kami lanjut?

Ayo Review!


	3. Chapter 3

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**KyuMin**

**Slight! WonMin**

**And Other…**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Author : Princess JOYELF137 and L137A**

**.**

**Summary : "Dia mengingatkanku pada Minnie..." Orientasiku berubah? Oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun.. "Jangan jadikan Sungmin sebagai pelampiasan masa lalumu Kyu.." Tidak, Kyuhyun tak tahu pastinya, namun ia yakin mencintai namja itu tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalunya. "Ayo kita bermain tuan Cho.." Oh shit! "Kau menggodaku Lee Sungmin!"**

**.**

**Disclaimer : L137A bilang, Lee Sungmin adalah miliknya. Tapi, Princess JOYELF137 tetap yakin kalau Lee Sungmin adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun. Begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka berdua saling memiliki. Namun, FF ini milik kami berdua (Princess JOYELF137 and L137A)!**

**.**

**Last Chapter for GS, next chap is YAOI !**

**.**

**No Bash! No Flame! No Plagiat!**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Dua namja berwajah rupawan terlihat memasuki bangunan besar dengan tergesa. Namja di depan diketahui bernama Yesung berhenti di depan resepsionis bagian informasi, bertanya dan meminta arah tempat yang mereka tuju. Sementara namja yang mengikutinya daritadi hanya diam memperhatikan. Setelah mendapat jawaban, Yesung beranjak pergi dan tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih sebelumnya.

"Hyung, Yesung hyung.." tanya Donghae yang tengah dalam keadaan bingung. Tak mengerti, kenapa mereka berada disini?

Gumaman kecil terlontar dari bibir tipis Yesung menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kenapa kesini? Bukankah tadi kita akan ke apartmenmu hyung?"

"Sudah ikuti aku saja, nanti kau juga mengerti." jawab Yesung yang mulai berbelok kearah kanan sesuai arahan yang tadi ia dapat.

Donghae menggerutu, ia benar-benar tak paham jalan pikiran namja aneh itu. Namun tetap saja namja berambut coklat itu mengekor dibelakang hyungnya.

"Yesung hyung.." suara yang familiar mereka dengar mengejutkan dari belakang, membuat Yesung dan Donghae kompak menolehkan kepala.

"KAUUU!" mata Donghae membulat dengan jari menunjuk arah muka namja berbadan lebih tinggi darinya.

"Siwon-ah.." terbersit nada khawatir dari suara Yesung menanggapi kehadiran Siwon.

"Brengsek kau! Teman macam apa kau, tega menusuk dari belakang hah!" Donghae langsung menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Siwon dan menekannya kuat hingga punggung namja kaya itu menabrak dinding.

Yesung yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam. Sekuat tenaga namja bersuara emas itu menghalau Donghae yang sepertinya tengah dikuasai amarah.

"Hentikan Hae, Lepaskan Siwon!" bentaknya.

"Apa-apaan ini hyung!? Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku menghajar namja brengsek itu untuk Kyuhyun!" ucapnya keras-keras membuat beberapa orang tak nyaman melihat tingkahnya.

"Jangan berteriak bodoh!"

Seluruh perhatian terpusat pada Yesung Donghae dan Siwon, tiga orang pembuat gaduh tersebut.

"Tck!" Donghae mendengus kesal, pasalnya kini semua mata tertuju padanya.

Ia menghentak tangan Yesung yang menahannya lalu membungkukkan badan ke segala arah bermaksud meminta maaf atas perilakunya.

"Biarkan aku yang menjelaskan ini pada Donghae, hyung.." ujar Siwon.

"Hhh, mau menjelaskan apa kau hah? Semua tingkah busukmu sudah terlihat!" desis Donghae sembari mencibir. Meskipun masih dikuasai emosi, tampaknya kini ia lebih bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat.." ucap Siwon lemah.

Donghae mencebik malas.

"Siwon benar.."

Mata Donghae membulat mendengar pembelaan Yesung. Apa-apaan ini? Sebenarnya dipihak siapa namja berusia paling tua di antara mereka ini?

"Kau membelanya hyung?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu.."

"Tck! Sudahlah!"

Donghae pergi darisana setelah sebelumnya menyenggol keras bahu Siwon. Tak tahan berlama-lama dengan seorang penghianat. Tak adakah yang berpihak pada Kyuhyun saat ini? bahkan Yesung pun berbelok membela Siwon.

"Kurasa, aku harus bicara dengan Donghae. Nanti aku akan kembali kesini Siwon-ah.." ujar namja Virgo itu menatap kepergian Donghae yang sedang berjalan cepat.

"Ne hyung, percayakan semua disini padaku.." jawab Siwon seraya menepuk pelan pundak Yesung.

Yesung segera berlari mengejar Donghae. Siwon menghela napas dan berdoa semua baik-baik saja. Setelahnya ia berlalu dari sana, menuju tempat yang menjadi awal destinasinya.

Siwon membuka pintu ruangan bercat hijau lembut itu pelan. Senyum lembut seorang wanita cantik terlukis menyambut kedatangannya hingga tanpa sadar lekung di bibirnya ikut tertarik membalas.

"Minnie.."

.

.

Yesung berhasil menyusul Donghae dan memaksa namja itu ikut bersamanya. Awalnya namja yang suka bertingkah kekanakan itu menolak, bahkan mengacuhkannya. Tapi dengan tarikan paksa, disinilah mereka sekarang berada. Duduk bersebelahan di depan minimarket sambil memegang kaleng minuman bersoda yang dibeli oleh Yesung.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan hyung? Mau mengatakan kalau kau mendukung hubungan mereka huh?" Donghae menengak minumannya cepat.

"Siwon dan Minnie, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Hae.." terang Yesung.

"Tidak kau bilang? aku dan Kyuhyun melihat langsung mereka bermesraan hyung. Itu sudah membuktikan semuanya!" keukeuh Donghae.

Yesung menggeleng tak setuju. Tidak, mereka tidak seperti apa kata Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Ada alasan yang mendasari mereka melakukan itu semua. Hal itu membuat Donghae berdecak kesal.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pulang saja!" Donghae mulai berdiri dan bersiap pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali menoleh mendengar suara baritone Yesung.

"Minnie sakit Hae.."

"Ya, Kyuhyun juga sakit diperlakukan seperti itu hyung.." jawab Donghae membela sahabatnya.

Namja kelahiran bulan Oktober itu akan kembali pergi jika tangan Yesung tak menahannya dengan teriakan yang terdengar frustasi di telinga.

"Aku serius Hae! Minnie sakit!" ulang Yesung.

Donghae mengernyit tak paham. Yesung ikut berdiri, merangkul pundak Donghae dan mengajaknya kembali duduk.

"Duduklah, akan ku ceritakan padamu yang sebenarnya."

.

.

**Beberapa hari yang lalu…**

"**Kalian hutang penjelasan padaku!" Yesung berkacak pinggang di depan Shengmin dan Siwon yang menatapnya takut.**

"**H-Hyung.." Siwon tergagap, tak menyangka akan kehadiran Yesung di dihadapan mereka saat ini. **

**Begitupun keadaan Shengmin. Badannya bergetar dan menggenggam erat lengan Siwon dengan kepala tertunduk. Tak ingin menampakkan wajah sedikitpun pada Yesung.**

"**Hiks.. Maaf... Maafkan aku.." Minnie terisak, air mata mulai membasahi pipi halusnya membuat Yesung tercengang dengan wajah bodohnya.**

"**K-kenapa kau menangis Minnie-ya.." Yesung mengambil tempat disebelah yeoja bersurai hitam itu. Masih bingung dengan keadaan yang ia hadapi. Kemana Shengmin yang dengan berani membentak Kyuhyun tadi?**

"**Hiks.. Ini, t-tidak hiks.. seperti yang kau lihat oppa.." Shengmin mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha menatap tepat dalam orbit kelam Yesung. Liquid bening terus mengalir dari matanya yang sudah memerah. **

**Tak tahan melihat itu, Yesung menyeka air yang keluar dengan jemari pendeknya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana menghadapi situasi ini. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat wanita menangis didepannya.**

"**Minnie-ya.."**

"**Uljima Minnie.. Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan pada Yesung hyung.." Siwon turut menenangkan yeoja itu. Ia mengelus pelan punggung Shengmin yang daritadi bergetar karena isakan tertahan.**

**Fokus Yesung kini beralih pada Siwon. **

"**Yesung hyung.. Minnie, sakit.." berat hati Siwon mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia sendiri juga sakit menyadari kenyataan yang terjadi.**

"**A-apa?" tanya Yesung tak percaya.**

"**Hikss.. Maaf... Maafkan aku.." Shengmin tak hentinya menangis dan bergumam maaf. Tak ada maksud menyembunyikan semua masalah yang ia hadapi. Ia hanya tak bisa. Tak bisa mengatakannya. Tak bisa melihat orang lain, terutama orang terdekatnya bersedih karenanya.**

"**K-kalian bercanda kan?"**

"**Hiks, T-tidak.. A-aku.." Shengmin mencoba menjelaskan.**

"**Minnie memiliki masalah pada jantungnya hyung.." potong Siwon. Kini ia meraih tubuh Shengmin dan mendekapnya. Membiarkan air mata yeoja itu membasahi baju depan bagian dada.**

"**T-tapi kenapa? Kenapa kalian malah melakukan ini? Kyuhyun pasti.." Yesung tak sanggup melanjutkan katanya. Tak habis pikir, kenapa Minnie memilih jalan seperti ini.**

"**A-aku.. tidak ingin Kyuhyun sedih.." lirih Shengmin.**

"**Tapi Minnie.. Kyuhyun berhak tahu.. Dia kekasihmu.." ucap Yesung menggebu.**

**Shengmin mengangguk seolah menyetujui. Tapi ternyata keputusannya tidak member tahu Kyuhyun tetap kuat. Apalagi.. **

"**Satu minggu lagi, hiks.. Satu minggu lagi aku akan menjalani operasi..." ucapnya terbata.**

"**Astaga, Minnie-ya.."**

"**Kumohon, jangan bilang ini pada siapapun.. Terlebih pada Kyuhyun.." muka Shengmin memelas sepenuhnya. Berharap Yesung mau bekerjasama.**

"**Berjanjilah padaku.. Emm?" Shengmin menggenggam erat tangan Yesung, meminta kepastian dari namja itu. Yesung pun tak tahu lagi bagaimana. Ia begitu iba, meskipun merasa ini salah tapi ia luluh akan air mata Shengmin yang terus mengalir keluar.**

"**Baiklah Minnie.." ucapnya kalah.**

"**Gomawo... Jeongmal gomawo semuanya.." Shengmin tersenyum lega. Ia menyeka air matanya lalu menggenggam erat jemari Siwon disebelah kiri dan Yesung disebelah kanannya. Bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang pengertian padanya.**

**Mungkin karena kebanyakan mengeluarkan airmata atau kondisi fisik yang semakin melemah, tubuh ringkih Shengmin mendadak tak seimbang dan kesadarannya pun hilang. Hal yang tentu membuat dua namja disebelahnya panik tak kepalang. **

"**Minnie! Minnie!"**

.

.

"Setelahnya, kami membawa Minnie ke rumah sakit." ujar Yesung menyudahi cerita.

Mata Donghae sudah memerah. Benar, tak butuh waktu lama kristal bening menetes dari namja yang memang terkenal sensitive tersebut.

"K-kau bohong kan hyung? Apa yang kau ceritakan tadi.." Donghae tak bisa mempercayai hal ini. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata.

"Aku juga tak percaya saat pertama kali mendengar ini Hae-ya, tapi aku mendengar langsung dari Minnie.." ucap yesung meyakinkan. Meskipun sebenarnya ia masih tak percaya perihal penyakit Shengmin sampai hari ini. Tak ingin percaya lebih tepatnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae, matanya bergerak tak tentu arah. Ia tahu ini memang bukan masalah yang tengah ia hadapi. Tapi apa yang menimpa sahabatnya, tentu ia tak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." lirih Yesung.

"Untuk saat ini kita turuti saja kemauan Minnie.." lanjutnya.

"A-apa tadi kita kesana untuk menemui Minnie?"

Donghae menatap Yesung, meminta jawaban. Berharap salah, berharap ini tak nyata.

"Ya, Rumah Sakit itulah tempat Minnie dirawat sekarang. Baru kemarin Minnie dipindahkan kesana." jelas Yesung.

Keduanya terdiam. Menetralkan perasaan yang bergemuruh dalam diri masing-masing.

"A-aku.. Ingin bertemu Minnie.." ucap Donghae pada akhirnya.

Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepertinya, Donghae sudah bisa.. ah tidak, sudah mau mengerti keadaan yang terjadi.

Mereka tentu tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"Hmm, kau juga harus minta maaf pada Siwon.." angguk Yesung. "Kita kesana sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Ne hyung.."

**.**

**.**

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga hari ini Kyuhyun terjaga di kampus tempatnya kuliah. Dari pagi sampai sore hari ia berkeliling, selain mengikuti kuliah yang tak bisa lagi ia tinggalkan juga mencari keberadaan Minnie dan Siwon yang seolah menghilang tanpa jejak.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia dan Donghae tak sengaja menemukan kekasih- mantan kekasihnya, ah tidak! Kyuhyun tak mau mengakui itu. Shengmin masih kekasihnya! Ya, kekasihnya itu bermesraan dengan Siwon.

Mereka bermaksud mengejar dan menghajar namja brengsek itu tapi mobil yang dikendarai Siwon melaju dengan cepat. Membuatnya tertinggal jauh. Menyisakan kemarahan yang bertumpuk dan mengakar.

Malamnya, Kyuhyun hanya mengurung diri dikamar apartmennya. Bertemankan seperangkat benda bernama Play Station dan Laptop berisikan ratusan game dalam sana. Botol-botol minuman beralkohol juga tergeletak sembarang dalam kamar yang bagaikan kapal pecah tersebut.

Berulangkali teriakan mengumpat keluar dari bibir tebal pemilik kamar. Ia kesal dan semakin kesal saat bayangan sang kekasih terus menerus mengganggu permainannya. Membuatnya kalah.

Cho Kyuhyun, benci kekalahan!

Pun cintanya telah kandas, tapi ia tidak mau mengakui itu semua. Tidak akan mau! Tidak akan pernah mau!

Siwon. Satu nama yang akan ia benci seumur hidupnya. Yang dengan tega menusuknya dari belakang. Merebut cintanya, merebut penguat hidupnya karena harta. Huh, lihat saja! Aku akan jadi jauh lebih kaya daripada kau nantinya! Itulah yang ada dalam benak Kyuhyun hari-hari belakangan.

Besok, tepat satu minggu Minnie dan Siwon tak ada kabar. Mereka menghilang. Meninggalkannya terpuruk dalam kesedihan mendalam. Yesung dan Donghae pun akhir-akhir ini mulai ikut-ikutan tak jelas keberadaannya. Mungkin mereka sudah tak peduli lagi dengan masalah yang menimpanya.

Kyuhyun tahu, ini masalah pribadinya. Namja bermarga Cho itu bertekad, apapun yang terjadi ia harus menemukan Minnienya. Besok ia harus menghajar si brengsek Siwon dan merebut kembali kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Kedua mata sipit Yesung menatap nanar tubuh mungil yang tertidur di ranjang pasien. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan mata kala liquid bening hendak menerobos pertahanannya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Yeoja cantik yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandung sendiri itu kini tergeletak lemah dengan selang infuse menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Yesung kembali mengerjapkan matanya saat ia melihat butiran kristal perlahan mengalir dari kedua manik rubah yang terpejam itu. Ia yakin, dalam bawah sadarnya, Shengmin. Sang yeoja yang terbaring lemah itu tengah mengingat seseorang. Seseorang yang teramat di cintainya.

Yesung bergerak perlahan, menyentuh tangan halus yang juga sama-sama di bungkus selang infuse. Mengusapnya sayang, berharap Shengmin tenang dalam tidurnya.

Ya! Tidur…

Itu lah yang Yesung, Siwon dan juga Donghae yakini. Shengmin tengah tertidur saat ini. Tidur dengan mimpi yang sangat indah. Meskipun jauh di lubuk hati mereka tetap merasa was-was dengan apa yang Dokter katakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_**Saat ini, Lee Shengmin-ssi kritis. Kami tidak tahu kapan ia akan sadar kembali. Kalau dalam 24 jam dia tak sadarkan diri, kami akan melakukan operasi. Saya harap kalian semua bisa tabah."**_

Satu titik bening berhasil keluar dari mata sipit Yesung. Perkataan Dokter paruh baya itu selalu menghantuinya.

"Bertahanlah untuk Kyuhyun. Kumohon. Kau pasti akan sembuh Minnie."

_**Sreeeettttt….**_

Yesung mersakan suatu pergerakan dalam genggamannya. 'Apakah Minnie sadar?' pikirnya. Secercah harapan kini menelusup hatinya.

Namun…

Detik berikutnya, kedua mata Yesung terbelalak. Tubuh Shengmin terguncang hebat. Sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran Yesung tahu betul keadaan Shengmin saat ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan.

_**Tiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt…**_

Yesung makin terbelalak kala mendengar bunyi nyaring dari layar monitor di samping tubuhnya. Sebuah garis lurus sudah terpampang jelas di sana.

"Cepat pindahkan dia ke ruang operasi!"

"Baik Dokter."

Hingar bingar suara para medis tak di hiraukannya. Yesung hanya bisa berdiri kaku di tempat kala beberapa perawat mendorong ranjang yang Shengmin tempati.

Matanya mengabur. Tubuh Shengmin semakin jauh dalam jangkauannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Apa yang terjadi sekarang?

"Hyung! Apa yang terjadi? Hyung?!" suara panik Donghae berhasil menyadarkan Yesung.

"Hyung ku mohon jangan membuat kami takut. Minnie baik-baik saja bukan?" suara Siwon yang di sertai guncangan-guncangan pada tubuhnya semakin membuat kesadaran Yesung terkumpul.

Dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dari kedua mata sipitnya, Yesung menatap Siwon dan Donghae bergantian. "Minnie…" suaranya seakan tercekat. Yesung tak tahu lagi harus berbicara apa. Yang pasti saat ini, ketakutan luar biasa tengah menyelimutinya.

.

.

**Dua jam berlalu…**

Pintu ruang operasi masih tertutup rapat. Entah bagaimana menggambarkan perasaan orang-orang yang menunggu di luar ruangan tersebut.

Kedua orang tua Shengmin saling berpelukan di kursi paling pojok, Donghae mengacak surai hitamnya dengan frustasi. Siwon menundukan kepala tak berani memperlihatkan derasnya air mata yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. Sedangkan Yesung, mata sipitnya menatap pintu ruangan operasi dengan tatapan kosong. Perasaannya bergejolak. Apakah ia harus memberitahu Kyuhyun? Haruskah?

Dengan tangan bergetar, Yesung merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil benda hitam dari dalam sana.

Jemarinya sempat ragu untuk menekan tombol hijau pada layar touchscreennya. Tapi, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menekan tombol tersebut, mempersiapkan hati untuk berbicara dengan orang di sebrang.

"_**Yeoboseo.. Hyung?" **_

Yesung menggigit bibir resah. Ia berusaha untuk mengatur suaranya agar tidar bergetar. "Kyu…"

"_**Waeyo hyung? Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mencari si brengsek Siwon. Sudah cukup satu minggu aku tak mendengar kabar mereka. Kesabaranku sudah habis hyung. Aku benar-benar kecewa pada mereka berdua!"**_

"Kyu.. Tolong dengarkan aku…" Yesung menyeka air mata yang sudah berkali-kali jatuh. Mengatur nafas sejenak untuk kembali menstabilkan suaranya. "Bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit Kyu?" Lanjutnya.

"_**Rumah sakit? Kau sakit hyung?" **_

Yesung merasakan dadanya semakin sesak. Apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya?

"Kumohon, datanglah kemari Kyu…"

**.**

**.**

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**.**

Langkah jenjang Kyuhyun semakin tak sabaran. Hatinya berdetak kencang. Setelah percakapan ambigu dengan Yesung di telepon beberapa saat lalu, ia memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah sakit sesuai permintaan Yesung. Otak pintarnya langsung bekerja. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Pasti!

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Lorong panjang rumah sakit membuatnya semakin kebas. Hatinya berdetak lebih keras.

**DEG…**

Langkahnya terhenti. Hati Kyuhyun bagaikan berhenti berdetak kala dari ujung lorong, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua orang tua Shengmin menangis sambil berpelukan. Keadaan ketiga sahabatnya termasuk Siwon tak jauh berbeda. Firasatnya semakin benar. Ada yang tidak beres.

Kenapa mereka semua berada di luar ruangan operasi? Terlebih untuk kedua orang tua Shengmin.

Langkah panjang Kyuhyun perlahan semakin melambat. Lututnya bergetar. Demi tuhan! Meskipun ia belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi, tapi firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu terjadi pada yeoja yang teramat di cintainya.

Bulir bening sudah mengembun di kedua obsidiannya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Apakah ini mimpi? Sungguh! Kyuhyun berharap sekarang ini ia tengah bermimpi.

Manik obsidian Kyuhyun menangkap sosok tampan yang akhir-akhir ini sangat di bencinya semakin mendekat, kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahunya. Sedikit remasan ia rasakan di bahunya yang ia yakini itu datang dari jemari orang yang sempat ia sebut mantan sahabat. Siwon.

"Kyu… jeongmal mianhae.."

Suara berat Siwon terdengar samar. Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Tatapan penuh penyesalan dari Siwon seolah menamparnya. Menampar ketidak tahuannya. Menertawakan ketidak berdayaannya.

.

.

.

**Kejadian beberapa minggu lalu…**

**Shengmin berkali-kali mengintip spion mobil Siwon. "Kyuhyun benar-benar mengikuti kita Minnie."**

**Suara Siwon membuyarkan fokusnya. Shengmin menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. **

"**Kau benar Siwon-ah.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"**

**Siwon melirik Shengmin di sampingnya. "Untuk lebih meyakinkan Kyuhyun, kita harus bersandiwara dengan baik. Dan sebisa mungkin terlihat natural." Ucapnya kemudian.**

"**Aku… Aku.. Takut tak bisa." Lirih Shengmin menundukan kepala lesu.**

"**Minnie, bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin melakukan ini? Atau haruskah kita membatalkan rencana kita? Sepertinya lebih baik Kyuhyun tau kalau-"**

"**Tidak Siwon-ah!" Dengan cepat Shengmin memotong ucapan Siwon. Manik rubahnya kembali mengintip kaca spion. Namja yang teramat di cintainya berada tepat di belakang mobil Siwon saat ini.**

"**Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun tau." Cicitnya.**

"**Baiklah. Apa kau sudah sarapan? Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan di Kona beans? Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun akan mengikuti kita sampai di sana."**

"**Arraseo.."**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon menatap wajah cantik yang sedikit pucat di hadapannya. Kini mereka sudah duduk di salah satu bangku yang terletak di pojok café tersebut.**

"**Minnie, sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?"**

**Shengmin mengangkat kepala, memberikan senyuman manis yang terlihat sangat di paksakan.**

"**Jangan khawatir Siwon-ah, aku pasti bisa melaluinya. Dan aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku. Aku tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun sedih."**

"**Tapi itu justru akan membuat kalian berdua menderita Minnie."**

"**Siwon-ah.. Selama bertahun-tahun aku bertahan dengan penyakitku demi Kyuhyun. Dan sekaranglah batasnya. Bukankah kau dengar sendiri apa yang Dokter katakan? Sudah tidak bisa Siwon-ah.. Perjuanganku sudah mencapai batasnya. Dan hingga saatnya tiba, aku tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun bersedih. Aku tak ingin melihat air mata Kyuhyun."**

**Siwon menelan ludah susah payah. Yeoja cantik di hadapannya benar-benar tegar. Bahkan saat Dokter memvonis hidupnya tak lama lagi, Shengmin masih bisa tersenyum manis. Dan cinta tulusnya untuk Kyuhyun benar-benar besar. **

**Jika dirinya berada di posisi Shengmin saat ini, entah apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Mungkin ia tak bisa setegar Shengmin, ia tak bisa sedewasa Shengmin. Demi orang yang di cintainya, Shengmin rela menderita.**

"**Aku tak mau kalian menderita Minnie. Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat membencimu."**

**Shengmin kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia meremas jemarinya resah. Apa yang Siwon katakan memang benar. Kyuhyun akan sangat membencinya. Tapi tak ada cara lain. Ia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun menangis. **

"**Aku sudah siap Siwon-ah. Lebih baik Kyuhyun membenciku daripada aku harus melihat air mata kesedihan darinya."**

"**Baiklah jika itu memang sudah menjadi keputusanmu. Aku akan membantumu." **

"**Tapi.. Kyuhyun juga akan membencimu Siwon-ah.."**

"**Gwaenchanna.. Aku juga sudah siap. Toh aku yakin, suatu saat nanti aku akan mendapatkan maaf darinya."**

**Ekor mata Siwon melirik pintu masuk. Kyuhyun memasuki café itu. Dan meskipun wajah tampan itu hampir seluruhnya tertutup, tapi Siwon dapat dengan jelas mengenalinya. **

"**Kurasa Kyuhyun benar-benar mengikuti kita kemari." Bisiknya pada Shengmin.**

**Siwon melihat jemari Shengmin yang bergetar di atas meja. Perlahan, ia menggerakan tangannya, meraih jemari Shengmin yang sudah berkeringat dingin.**

"**Tenanglah.." Siwon kembali berbisik.**

**Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya tepat di belakang Shengmin.**

**Untuk beberapa saat Siwon tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Sepertinya yeoja cantik di hadapannya belum tenang. Keringat dingin masih ia rasakan dalam genggamannya. Shengmin semakin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Dan Siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas, kedua manik rubah Shengmin sudah mengembun. **

**Satu tetes bening air mata berhasil lolos. Dengan penuh perhatian, sebelah tangan Siwon mengusap aliran bening yang menuruni pipi halus Shengmin. **

**Beruntung saat ini Kyuhyun berada di belakang Shengmin, Siwon yakin Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi di belakangnya.**

**Shengmin menghirup nafas dalam. Setelah merasa tenang, ia memutuskan untuk bersuara.**

"**Apa kau tidak menyayangiku Siwon-ah?"**

**Siwon menganggukan kepala. Sebagai isyarat kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian iapun mulai mengikuti sandiwara yang Shengmin mainkan.**

"**Anio Minnie, aku menyayangimu. Bahkan sangat menyayangimu." Ucapnya susah payah.**

**Shengmin kembali berkaca-kaca, dengan cepat ia menyeka aliran bening yang siap menuruni pipinya. "Siwon-ah, kau akan tetap di sampingku kan?"**

**Siwon sedikit melirik belakang kursi Shengmin, sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sandaran kursi yang tinggi itu. **

"**Tentu saja Minnie.." Ucap Siwon sedikit menghela nafas berat.**

"**Gomawo Siwon-ah.."**

**Bibir tipis Shengmin kembali di gigit dengan kuat. Hingga sedikit lecet dan berdarah. Siwon sudah tak tahan melihat yeoja cantik itu memaksakan diri. Ia tahu perasaan Shengmin saat ini pasti sangat kacau. Iapun memutskan untuk segera membawa yeoja cantik itu keluar dari sana.**

"**Cepat selesaikan makanmu Minnie. Sebentar lagi kelas di mulai." Ucapnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Siwon menarik tangan Shengmin lembut. Membawanya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang ia yakini sudah mendengar semua sandiwara mereka.**

**.**

**.**

"**Hiks…" Siwon mendekap tubuh bergetar Shengmin. Setelah berhasil meninggalkan café yang terletak di dekat kampus itu, Siwon menepikan mobilnya di pinggiran sungai han. Kondisi Shengmin saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka mengikuti pelajaran.**

"**Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang Minnie-ya.." **

**Shengmin makin menyurukan kepalanya pada dada Siwon. Menumpahkan semua air matanya yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi. Hatinya terasa sakit dan juga sesak. Demi apapun itu, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Tapi ini memang jalan yang sudah ia ambil. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui penyakitnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia jaga. **

**Hingga akhir hayatnya, Shengmin hanya ingin melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Bukan air mata kesedihan. Meskipun ia yakin setelah ini ia akan melihat Kyuhyun bersedih. Tapi itu lebih baik, jika alasan kesedihan Kyuhyun karena mengira dirinya yang sudah mengkhiantai Kyuhyun. **

**Lebih baik Kyuhyun membencinya dari pada Kyuhyun menangisi kepergiannya. Hingga saatnya tiba, dimana Tuhan membawanya kembali ke sisi-Nya, ia tak ingin melihat tangis sedih Kyuhyun. Shengmin ikhlas, ini keputusan terbaik untuknya. Akan lebih baik Kyuhyun membencinya seperti sekarang.**

**.**

**.**

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**.**

Seluruh persendian Kyuhyun melemas. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini bersimpuh di depan pintu ruangan operasi yang belum juga terbuka. Selama ini Shengmin sakit parah. Dan ia yang notabene seorang mahasiswa kedokteran tak mengetahui apa-apa.

Kenapa ia sangat bodoh? Selama ini, ia tak merasa ada yang salah dengan diri Shengmin. Yeoja cantiknya selalu terlihat lincah dan juga bahagia. Tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dalam hatinya kalau Shengmin terlihat seperti seorang pasien yang tengah kesakitan.

Gagal jantung.. Sebuah penyakit yang teramat sangat menakutkan. Dan kenapa itu terjadi pada Minnie-nya?

Dosa apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga ia harus mengalami semua ini? Jika saja ia tahu sejak awal, mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini rasanay. Tak akan semenyesal ini jadinya.

Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dadanya. Kilasan bayangan saat ia memperlakukan Shengmin dengan kasar waktu bercinta beberapa saat lalu kembali terbayang. Apakah saat itu yeoja cantiknya tengah berjuang menahan penyakitnya? Tapi karena dirinya di butakan oleh kecemburuan, ia tak dapat melihat raut kesakitan dari kekasihnya tercinta.

Penyesalan tak akan pernah hilang dari dirinya. Yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini hanya berdoa. Memohon kebaikan dari Tuhan untuk membawa kekasihnya kembali. Hanya satu yang ia pinta saat ini, kesembuhan Shengmin. Karena jika tidak, selamanya ia akan hidup dalam sebuah penyesalan. Biarlah Shengmin membenci dirinya yang sudah menyakiti hati yeoja cantik itu, yang penting Shengmin bisa kembali sembuh. Bahkan kalau perlu, ia rela menukarkan nyawanya untuk Shengmin.

Setelah penantian yang terasa seabad lamanya akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Seorang Dokter paruh baya keluar dari sana. Peluh sudah menghiasi wajah tegas sang Dokter.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat berdiri dari posisinya. Kedua obsidiannya yang memerah menatap tajam paras sang Dokter. Semua orang yang berada di sana mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, kini semuanya sudah berdiri mengelilingi Dokter yang menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Jeongmal jeosohamnida.. Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Tapi…."

**Jdeeeeerrrr…..**

Bagai petir yang menyambar mereka. Semuanya diam. Termasuk Kyuhyun. Kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Dokter itu sudah ia hafal betul maknanya. Selama menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran, kata-kata ajaib namun mempunyai makna pahit itu sudah sangat ia ketahui.

"Dengan sangat menyesal, kami mohon maaf. Kami tak bisa menyelamatkan Lee Shengmin-ssi…" ucapan Dokter paruh baya itu sudah tak di dengarnya.

Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Persendiannya melemas, bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat sebelah tangannyapun ia sudah tak sanggup. Kakinya bagai terpaku di tempat. Air mata kembali membanjiri pipi tirusnya. Jantungnya benar-benar berhanti berdetak. Bahkan ia berharap jantungnya tak pernah kembali berdetak, agar ia bisa bersama sang kekasih.

Raungan tangis dari mulut ibu Shengmin tak lagi Kyuhyun dengar. Bahkan, isakan cengeng Donghae pun tak ia hiraukan. Pelukan hangat dari Yesung sungguh tak berasa untuknya. Kyuhyun mati rasa. Pikirannya kosong. Ia tak tahu sikap apa yang harus ia ambil saat ini.

Meskipun aliran deras terus membanjiri pipinya, namun mulut Kyuhyun bungkam. Tak ada isakan tangis, tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibir tebalnya. Hingga kedua obsidiannya menangkap sosok pucat yang menutup matanya dengan tenang di atas kasur yang di dorong oleh beberapa perawat.

"Minnie.." Bisiknya parau.

Para perawat menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Yesung melepas pelukannya. Dengan hati yang sama-sama sakit. Yesung memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

Kaki Kyuhyun bergetar, kemudian dengan lemas, ia menekuk kakinya, berdiri dengan kedua lutut menyangga beban tubuhnya di lantai, mensejajarkan wajah tampannya dengan posisi Shengmin yang tertidur di atas kasur. Jemarinya yang bergetar bergerak ragu untuk menyentuh wajah pucat yang masih terlihat cantik itu.

"Sayang, buka matamu. Aku di sini sayang.."

Yesung menggigit bibir. Tak tahan melihat pemandangan yang menyayat hati itu. Begitupun Siwon dan juga Donghae, keduanya sudah larut dalam tangis. Terutama kedua orang tua Shengmin. Mendengar ucapan pilu Kyuhyun membuat hati mereka sakit.

Bahkan perawat yang bertugas membawa jasad Shengminpun tak kuasa menahan air mata mereka. Baru kali ini mereka mengantar kepergian seseorang yang begitu mengharukan seperti ini.

"Minnie, jebal.. Buka matamu. Kumohon kembalilah.." Suara bergetar Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

Kedua manik obsidiannya sudah basah oleh air mata, isakan kini terdengar jelas dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Tangannya semakin bergetar kala menelusuri seluruh lekuk di wajah Shengmin.

"Jebal…" lirihnya.

Kyuhyun tahu itu semua akan sia-sia. Tapi tak ada salahnya bukan ia berharap keajaiban menghampirinya?

"Kyu… kau harus sabar dan ikhlas." Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun, menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Shengmin yeoja yang sangat hebat dan juga kuat. Aku yakin, dia akan bahagia di atas sana."

"Ini salahku… Ini semua salahku…" Kyuhyun meracau tak menentu.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri Kyu. Ini sudah kehendak yang maha kuasa. Kau harus sabar. Minnie tak ingin kau seperti ini. Percayalah.. Minnie menginginkan kau selalu bahagia.." Siwon ikut menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Meskipun semuanya bersedih, tapi mereka tak bisa melawan takdir. Mereka hanya bisa meyakini kalau Tuhan pasti memiliki kehendak lain. Ini semua ujian untuk mereka.

"Mianhae chagii… Jeongmal mianhae.." Kyuhyun masih menatap nanar paras cantik yang enggan untuk membuka mata itu. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Penyesalan yang begitu besar kini ia rasakan.

"Kyu… kami yakin kau pasti kuat. Jika kau seperti ini, Shengmin pasti sangat sedih di atas sana."

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menggerakan kedua kakinya, mencoba untuk berdiri tegak meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri kedua lututnya yang bergetar tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya. Namun, dengan di bantu Yesung dan juga Siwon, ia dapat berdiri tegak. Memandang sekujur tubuh Shengmin yang kaku.

Kyuhyun membungkukan tubuhnya. Berhenti kala wajahnya tepat di atas wajah pias Shengmin. Menatap lekat paras cantik itu seolah tengah menyimpan setiap lekuk yang ada di sana kedalam memorinya. Menyimpannya baik-baik dalam hati terdalamnya.

Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar. Dengan susah payah ia kembali berucap. "Saranghae…"

Kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali bergerak. Wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah tenang Shengmin.

Chup…

Satu kecupan ia daratkan di kening dingin Shengmin. Matanya terpejam. Satu titik kristal bening jatuh tepat di atas kening dingin tersebut. Kyuhyun kembali bergerak.

Chup…

Bibir bergetarnya mendarat di bibir Shengmin yang tertutup rapat. Mengecupnya penuh sayang. Kecupan terakhir untuk orang yang sangat di cintainya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang wajah cantik itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah menghembuskan nafas berat, Kyuhyun ikhlas. Ikhlas untuk melepas pergi sang kekasih. Ia boleh kehilangan raga Shengmin. Tapi dalam hatinya yang terdalam, yeoja cantik itu akan tetap ada. Selamanya.

**.**

**.**

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**.**

**5 tahun kemudian…**

**Sreeett… Srreettt… Sreettt…**

Suara gesekan lembar demi lembar kertas memenuhi ruangan sepi itu. Aroma khas obat-obatan menguar dari ruangan tersebut. Seorang namja tampan dengan serius membaca hasil laporan medis yang ia terima.

Sebuah kaca mata baca menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sesekali keningnya terkerut kala membaca deretan angka beserta huruf yang terdapat dalam laporan tersebut. Jas kebanggaan bagi seorang Dokter masih membungkus tubuh jangkungnya. Tulisan Dokter spesialis jantung tertera di bagian dada kiri jas Dokter itu.

Siapapun yang melihat suasana itu pasti akan dengan cepat menyimpulkan bahwa namja berkaca mata itu seorang Dokter yang sangat bekerja keras. Lihat saja, bahkan saat ini adalah jam istirahatnya. Tapi, ia masih sibuk menganalisis laporan yang diterima.

Karena fokusnya bekerja, sekedar membuka jas Dokter pun ia tak sempat.

**Tok… Tok… Tok…**

"Masuk." Tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya, bibirnya berucap.

"Dokter Cho, bukankah hari ini kita harus siap-siap pindah ke rumah sakit pusat?" Sebuah suara manja seorang yeoja menghampiri indera pendengarannya.

Ia hafal betul suara itu. Suara perawat yang bekerja bersmanya. "Kau benar." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa anda masih sibuk? Bukankah seharusnya kita siap-siap Dokter?"

Sang Dokter menghembuskan nafas kesal. Ia beralih menatap yeoja yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Dasom-ssi, bisakah kau bersiap-siap tanpa mengusikku? Aku masih sibuk. Setelah semuanya selesai aku akan segara bersiap-siap." Ucapnya terkesan sinis.

Yeoja yang ternyata bernama Dasom itu mengigit bibir kesal. Kemudian, setelah sedikit membungkuk ia meninggalkan ruangan Dokter tersebut.

"Tck! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau selalu saja mengabaikanku!" Umpatan terdengar samar dari yeoja itu sebelum sepenuhnya menutup pintu.

Yah… dialah Cho Kyuhyun. Dokter spesialis jantung yang sangat giat bekerja. Bahkan mungkin motto dalam hidupnya saat ini, pekerjaan adalah segalanya.

Semenjak kejadian kelam 5 tahun yang lalu, kehilangan orang tercinta membuat dunianya berubah 180 derajat.

Tak ada lagi waktu bersenang-senang. Semua usaha dikerahkan agar bisa menjadi dokter yang baik, yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang di tangannya. Agar kasus Minnie tak terulang lagi. Jujur, ia selalu merasa tak berdaya melihat kematian pasien di tangannya.

Kerja kerasnya terbukti. Dari sekian banyak operasi yang telah ia lakukan, presentasi gagal kurang dari angka lima persen. Hal tersebut membuat namanya terkenal dan mendapat kepercayaan ditempatkan di rumah sakit pusat.

Kyuhyun menutup berkas dan melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Jarum disana menunjuk pada angka dua, sudah waktunya ia berbenah diri dan bersiap pergi ke rumah sakit pusat. Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun keluar ruangan dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Jas putihnya sudah ia tanggalkan dan terlipat rapi dalam tasnya.

**.**

**.**

***Not From Shadow Memories***

**.**

**.**

Ruangan yang minimalis. Sesuai dengan apa yang Kyuhyun minta sebelumnya. Mengingat posisinya saat ini sebagai Dokter Spesialis bedah jantung yang sangat hebat, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah di tawari sebuah ruangan luas dengan segala fasilitas yang serba mewah. Tapi, itu semua tak di indahkannya. Justru Dokter tampan itu malah meminta sebuah ruangan sederhana namun memiliki fasilitas yang memadai dan membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Setelah merasa semuanya tertata rapi, sang Dokter muda, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Mencoba untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang baru di sana.

"Mana dokter disini!" teriak seorang namja memarahi suster di depannya terdengar sampai telinga Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya dokter muda itu pada seorang perawat yang barusaja keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ah. Anda Dokter Cho yang baru pindah kemari? Selamat datang Dokter. Saya Kim Kibum." Ucap sang perawat sambil membungkukan badan di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunggu perawat yang ternyata bernama Kim Kibum itu menjawab pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan sebelumnya.

"Itu... Ada keluarga pasien yang marah-marah Uisanim.." ucap sang perawat kemudian.

Kyuhyun melihat ruang besar bertuliskan VVIP di atasnya. Memutar bola matanya malas sebelum memutuskan masuk ke dalam.

'Dasar orang kaya, selalu sesukanya..' batinnya menggerutu.

Ia memutar kenop pintu itu dan menemukan seorang namja bersurai hitam pekat tengah menggenggam erat jemari namja yang terbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Maaf. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara se lembut mungkin. Berharap namja yang membelakanginya tidak membuat kerusuhan kembali.

"Kau Dokter baru di sini?"

**DEG...**

Wajah itu...

Kyuhyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang berada di dalam saku jas dokter.

Mata bulat itu...

Persendian lutut Kyuhyun melemas..

Bibir tipis berbentuk Shape-M unik beserta pipi bulat nan halus itu...

Apakah ini mimpi? Ataukan keajaiban itu memang ada?

"M.. Minnie..?" Ucap Kyuhyun susah payah dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Minnie? Nugu? Lee Sungmin! Namaku Lee Sungmin."

Lee Sungmin? Bagaimana bisa... paras cantik itu sama persis? Nama pun mirip.. Hanya saja...

"Maaf Tuan Lee, beliau adalah Dokter Spesialis Jantung yang akan bertugas di sini." Suara perawat bernama Kibum menusuk gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun menatap lekat sosok manis di hadapannya.

Dia... Namja?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

Bertemu lagi bersama kami.. Adakah yang masih menunggu FF abal nan GaJe buatan kami? #TebarBunga

*Saatnya jawab Review.. mari rapatkan barisan. Seperti biasa hati2 banyak Ranjau #TunjukL137A

**R :** Gak sabar nunggu kelanjutannya!

**L :** Ya disabar-sabarin aja

**P : **#JitakL137A# ini udah lanjut yaaaa... udah menikmati kan? ^^

**R :** Perilaku Siwon dan Shengmin menguatkan kalo selingkuh! Mencurigakan!

**L :** Ha to the Ha

**P : **#SenyumMiris# ituuuu di atas udah d jawab yaa...

**R : **Mudah-mudahan mereka beneran selingkuh..

**L : **Amin,

**P : **Ish... #TendangL137A# aduh gimana donk... Siwon sama Shengmin gx mau selingkuh katanya.. #Nyengir

**R :** Ikhlasin Shengmin buat Kuda

**L :** Kenapa diikhlasin?

**P : **#wToyorL137A# Beneran mau ikhlasin Shengmin? Tar Kyukyu marah lhoo...

**R :** Sebenarnya ada apa?

**L :** Ada tulisan!

**P : **#TembakL137A# eeemmm... jawabannya udah ada di atas yaa.. baca coba. Biar tau ada apa. #diJitak

**R :** Update langsung 2 chapter

**L :** Boleh ;) Chapter selanjutnya cuma 1 kata aja kok, -BERSAMBUNG-

**P : **#LirikMalesL137A# eeeerrrr... klo langsung dua Chapt kami tepar donk? Mau tanggung jawab? #Nyengir

**R :** Nunggu YAOI

**L : **Ya, tunggu aja..

**P : **#Elus2L137A# tuuuuuuuhhhhh... #NunjukTBC

**R :** Beneran karena harta Shengmin ninggalin Kyuhyun?

**L :** Ya nggak lah, emang dia cewek apaan?!

**P : **#CubitL137A# gx ko. Tenang z. Shengmin gx sejahat itu sama Kyukyu..

**R :** Ngenes banget nasib Kyuhyun

**L :** Oh, ngenesan yang bikin.. Ada yang sampe nangis tuh #LirikPrincess

**P : **Aku? #TunjukIdungSungjin# Ko aku?

**L : **Yelah, lu pan cengeng mak #KikirKuku

P : Tck... #LemparBantal

**R :** Benci ama Shengmin dan Siwon bilang sayang"an..

**L : **Berarti akting mereka bagus #manggut2

**P : **#IkutManggut2# Aku juga kesel sama yang nulis. Siapa ya yang nulis part itu? #MendadakAmnesia

**R : **Sungmin belom nongol.. Sungmin muncullah~

**L :** Berisik! Tuh uda nongol.. Puas?

**P : **#SikutL137A# ekhem... tuuuuuuuuhhhh... #TunjukTBCEgen

**R :** Gak bisa baca GS

**L :** Yaudah gak usa baca

**P : **#PelintirBibilL137A# Chapt besok udah mulai Yaoi yaaa... janji harus baca! OKKE! #TodonginKolorKyu

**R :** Gak rela Kyuhyun dibagi-bagi..

**L :** Emang Kyuhyun coklat?

**P : **#LirikL137A# ahahahahaha... #KetawaMiris(?) Yupz! KYUHYUN HANYA MILIK SUNGMIN. SETUJU?

**R :** Apa Yesung tau alasan sebenarnya?

**L :** Iya, dia tau..

**P : **#Manggut2

**R :** Pelampiasan Kyuhyun ntar ke Sungmin!

**L :** Berani emang?

**P : **#PelototinL137A# itu masih rahasiaaa.. hohoho

**R :** Apa yang mendasari Shengmin melakukan itu?

**L :** Tuntutan naskah

**P : **#Garuk2# #LirikL137A#

**R :** Kyuhyun terlalu pasrah jadi cowok

**L :** Tau tuh, sapa sih yang nulis? Lemah!

**P : **#Toyor# Lu bikin juga Cung.. haiiisshhh... #Esmosi# ekhem... gini ya pemirsah, biasanya klo orang lagi terpuruk, awalnya mereka pasti hanya ngamuk2 gaje di dalam kamar. Setelah emosinya mereda, baru mereka mulai bertindak. Itu ciri2 orang yang bijak. #Tsaaahhh# nah Kyu juga di sini seperti itu kurang lebih. Lagipula kan Kyu harus menghadapi Siwon yang mempunyai status sosial lebih tinggi darinya.

L : Nah tu uda dijelasin..

**R :** Shengmin beneran selingkuh?

**L :** #Lirik

**P : **#IkutanLirik# hohohoho

**R :** Shengmin sakit?

**L :** Tck!

**P : **Benar sekaliii... Selamat buat yang udah nebak Shengmin sakit.. #TebarBunga

**R :** Masalah Sungmin-Shengmin kembaran

**L :** Masih ngeyel aja ada kembaran -_-

**P : **#ToelIdungL137A# eeuuunngg... kembaran ya? #Buka2Naskah

**R :** Typo! Sungmin jadi Shengmin..

**L :** Lah kan emang cast GS nya Shengmin, ntar YAOI baru Sungmin

**P : **Eeeeerrrr... Anuuuuuuuu #GigitBibirSungjin# eh?

**R : **Penasaran!

**L :** Kasihan..

**P : **#GamparL137A

**R :** Kurang suka ama BB 3 huruf? Toss yuk..

**L :** Huh? Toss ga ya..

**P : **#LirikJengahL137A# ayo Tos!

**R :** Galak banget neng.. #colekL137A

**L :** Ngapain colek"? #TatapGanas

**P : **Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**R :** New reader, suka FF nya, ijin baca..

**L :** Makasih, silahkan..

**P : **#SenyumKaku# Gomawooooo... semoga suka yaaa... ^^

**R :** Penggunaan jeda antar situasi.. Titik-titiknya kebanyakan..

**L :** Hapus aja titiknya..

**P : **#LemparSendalJepitKeL137A# eeeerrrr... aku kesindir klo masalah ini. Hahahaha udah kebiasaan klo mau ganti fokus aq suka pake titik2.. makanya pas baca ulang aq pakein titik2 semua. Bukan ada maksud tertentu. Wkwkwkwk klo gitu, buat kedepannya titik2 hapus z dah. #LirikL137A

**L : **#LemparTipeX noh sana hapus!

**R :** Gak ada NC!

**L :** #Geplak

**P : **#GeplakJuga# hohohohoho NCnya tunggu tar z yaaa... kan chapt 1 udah di kasih NC. #Nyengir

Udah!

Haaahhh... akhirnya beres juga... semoga puas sama jawaban kami yaa... Jujur, bingung mau jawab apa. Coz semua pertanyaan udah terjawab dengan jelas di Chapter ini. Betul gx?

**Sip! Mau lanjut? REVIEW!**

KAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAA *BOW


End file.
